Moving Forward
by mitcivnoihsaf
Summary: {PG for now, will probibly change} Ross and Rachel Move On With Their Lives After The Final.
1. Leaving 'Home'

"Moving Forward"  
This is my first attempt at writing a fic, so Im sorry if it ends out really horrible.

Summary- Basically Ross and Rachels life after the final starting when she moves in with Ross.

Rachel walked aimlessly around the empty apartment that she had shared with Joey for several years. It was like an entirely different place now that Joey had gone to Hollywood. As she took one last walk around her room, she smiled to herself remembering the night that Emma was conceived. While at the time it came as much of a shock, thinking back on things it was probably her fondest memory from living in this apartment.

"Ya ready to go Rach?"

Rachel looked at Ross who came over and wrapped his arms around him "Can't Wait."

And now she was leaving. Okay, so it wasn't as if she wasn't sad to move out, she was, but she was moving on to something that she could confidently say to herself..was better.

It had been a month since Rachel had 'Got off the plane', and she now felt confident that things with Ross were really going to work out this time. It was almost as if they had never broken up, as a matter of fact they hadn't even discussed what happened during their first failed relationship. But Rachel knew it was coming...they couldn't run from the past forever..

Only this time, she was willing to work it out. It was worth it.

"I'm so glad we're doing this." Ross said while draping his arm across Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel was re-moving into Ross' apartment. This was a big step for Rachel this time around, as she didn't want to screw things up.

Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek "Yeah me too" she paused and thought, "This is going to be good for Emma too."

"I know. I'm just so glad you both didn't go. I was thinking how hard it was even for Emma to love over here most of the time with you, I couldn't imagine not even being in the same country."

"I don't know what I was thinking...I couldn't imagine leaving you now. I feel horrible over that whole thing."

Ross spun her around to face him. "Hey, enough of that...you were going to live out a dream, I understand."

"No Ross, I was going to leave you, the man I don't think I ever stopped loving, and take his child away from him. I'm just horrible. But no, you know what? Paris, yes it was going to be a very exciting experience for me...but a dream? No. This...us, together again...right now, this...this is all my dream."

And it was. A month ago, she never thought she would be here right now; it was the furthest thought in her mind. But she was happy. Maybe the first time she was truly happy in years.

"Now come on lets go."

Rachel grabbed Ross' hand and led him to the door. She took once last glance around the barren room...and turned out the light switch one last time. As he as Ross began to walk down those famous steps out of the building Rachel had spent ten wonderful years of her life in, she smiled to herself and said...

"This is it...I'm really moving on."

-------------------------------

-Dont know if anyone likes it, but sorry its so short, next chapter will be longer.  
Reviews are Nice


	2. Help From A Friend

'A friendly Discussion'

Seeing all of her boxes piled up in Ross' apartment, sent a strange feeling through Rachel. It was as if this empty spot inside of her, that she didn't even know was there was now filled. This really felt right. It wasn't the first time she was going to be moving in with Ross. But this time it was something. They were happy, and together again...it wasn't just because she was pregnant like last time.

Pregnant...not that it would be a bad thing.

No. She couldn't even be thinking about that right now. They were just starting their life over, and had agreed to take things slow. But still the thought of his sent chills down Rachel's spine. Emma deserved a little brother or sister.

"Hey Rach, Chandler just called, he wants me to run down to his house to help with the babies. Think Youll be okay here?"

She then shook herself out of her thoughts. She hadn't even heard a phone ring.  
  
"Yeah, honey Ill probably just start to unpack or um, something. Though I cant guarantee that when you get back all of your dinosaur toys-"

"-Models"

"Um, Yeah Sure...I don't know that, well they'll be 'around' when you get back here."

"Hey! Those Are VERY-"

Rachel stares at him...

"Well Okay, Im going to help Chandler..."

He then walks over to Rachel, and kisses the top of her head. With that, he's gone.

"Ugh where do I even begin."

She walks over to one of the brown cardboard boxes sitting on the couch, picks it up, and sets it on the table. She then begins rummaging through it to try and figure out its contents.

Ugh I really SHOULD have asked Monica to help

She begins pulling out just some random scarves and jewelry boxes. Carrying some of the important items into Ross' bedroom- their bedroom, she sets them aside on the nightstand. She sides and collapses on the bed, stilled clad in those Green striped sheets, just as they had been many years ago. She then made her way over to his side of the bed, and laid down. She loved the way he smelled. Breathing in deeply she began to fall asleep.

She was only down for about an hour or so when the phone rang. Rachel groggily stood up, and made her way to the phone in the living room.

"Hellloo" Yawning as she says this.

"Monica!...Yeah sure, that's great...Yeah Ill need some help unpacking...A lot of help...Ill Leave The Door Open...Thanks A lot...See You Soon."

Yawning once more, Rachel decided to head back to the bedroom. She reached in one of Ross' drawers and pulled out one of his shirts to put on. She found a pair of her old sweats pants and changed into them. This was going to be a long day, especially with Monica coming over to be 'head organizer' as she called it.

"Rach...Im here"

"Okay Mon, in the bed room. Ill be right out."

Rachel then walks out into the room, dressed in the sweats and has her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. Monica then pulls her hair up also, obviously getting ready to work. Monica rubs her hands together, and picks up a box.

"Okay I thought we'd start with the boxes farthest away from any of the bedrooms. That way we can work out way in. Oh! We should also get bags to separate your things into, and maybe we should color coadunate things. And-"

"Okay, Mon.."Rachel takes her box out of Monica's hands. And grabs her by the arm. "Why don't we take a break...and sit down for a while, and just..talk...can we do this.." Nodding her head while saying this "Yes..Okay..Good"

They then both take a seat on Ross' brown couch facing each other.

"- Rach Take a break..we haven't even begun."

"..Anyway how are the twins?" Rachel said confidently knowing this would get Monica talking.

"Oh great. I mean they're a handful..but they are just so great. And Chandler, hes wonderful with them..."

"Really?!"

Shooting her a look. "Yes really. Things are just so...I mean I miss living by you all and seeing you everyday..but Im a mom Rachel! I have a family, things couldn't be better."

Hearing this Rachel smiled and hugged her friend." Im so happy for you Mon."

"So How about you... I mean things are changing around here too right?"

"Im good...great actually. I really feel like this will be it for Ross and I. I mean yeah, Im a bit nervous about living with him now. I just want everything to go so right, and I want to make sure we're just...right there ...every time we make a big decision."

Letting out a laugh" Well you better be! I don't know how much more of 'WE WERE ON A BREAK' any of us could possibly here, if something did happen."

Rachel gives her a nervous smile. "Yeah..."

"Rach..?"

Avoiding any eye contact." What..?"

"Something wrong?"

"What..Noooo"Monica shoots her a look "Okay Okay...well we havent actually discussed any of that yet.."

"WHAT!"

"Well I mean...I've been thinking about it..Alot actually, but I don't think Im ready to talk about it yet. Im mean things have just been so good..and it never seems like the right time." She pauses "UGH, but I know we just cant avoid it forever. Im just sick of fighting over it."

"Rachel...your 34 years old, you have a child together, and that was what...like Seven years ago. Don't you think your both mature enough now to have an adult conversation about it."

"It's been Seven Years?" Monica nods her head. "Wow...Okay listen, I promise you Ill talk to him about it...we'll straighten things out...Im just not going to bring it up until the time is right."

"Fine. I just want things to work out for the both of your Rach."

"I know...we both do honey."

"Okay" Monica takes a look at her watch. "Why don't we get started now? Can't keep the guys with the babies forever."

-----------------------------------

Seems to be a few hours later. A few of the boxes have been cleared out...mostly Rachel's shoes, and hair products... Monica reaches into a box and pulls out some of Emma's old baby clothes. She then holds up a cute little pink outfit.

"Rach...do you mind if I take some of these for Erica."

"Oh No" Rachel almost cuts herself off. "You know what...I think Im going to keep these."

She takes them from Monica and sets them aside. Rachel then moves on to another box while Monica just looks at her.

"What?" Rachel now realizes Monica hasn't taken her eyes off of her...

"Rach..are you...you know..."

Laughing "What!? No..."

"Then why would you need clothes way too small for Emma? "

"Oh...Um, remember when you use to say that I wore my shirts two sizes to small. You Know" Letting out a small laugh "I thought maybe Emma could do that too...it could be like a Mother-Daughter thing."

"Rach..."

"Fine! Fine! Okay, lately" She begins to mumble this " I've been thinking that having another baby wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"You WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER BABY!!"

"- You-You want a what?"

Rachel and Monica spnn around to see Ross standing at the door in confusion.

-----------

So thats chapter two..hope its better than the first. Thanks for reviewing diehardRRfan  
Probibly wont be updated again until Sunday...this weekend is pretty busy.  
Please review.


	3. Giving up the will to fight

Thanks for the reviews you guys, means a lot to me.

I decided to put one more up tonight, since the rest of my weekend will be spent studying.

-----------------

"- You-You want a what?"

Rachel and Monica spun around to see Ross standing at the door in confusion.

"Oh God..." Rachel said just above a whisper as she began to bite her lip, a nervous habit of hers she seemed to have developed over the years.

"You-You want another baby," Ross said. To say that there was shock evident in his voice would be an understatement.

"Well I mean, its something I've been thinking about. I think it would be really good for Emma and, I would really- really love to have another one."

Ross made his way a few steps into the room, Chandler followed behind him, and walked over to Monica, explaining that earlier Ross and he had decided to drop the twins off at Ross' parents, while they got work done around the house.

"Rach. Hm. I- Its not that I don't want another baby. Its just, I don't think its exactly the time for it right now-"

"Oh..."

Chandler then spoke up "Look Mon, maybe we should go and pick up Jack and-"

"Shh...Shut Up, I can't hear them!"

"I mean we just got our lives back on track... I think that should be really far from both of our minds."

"Whys that?" Rachel asked folding her arms.

Rachel was beginning to get visibly upset by this.

"Its just too soon...don't you get it? We have so much to do, so much to work out before we can even imagine that. Think about how hard it would be Rachel!" Ross shouted the last sentence, and soon regretted it right after he spit the words out.

"What if I don't want to wait?" Rachel began to raise her voice, both feelings of hurt and anger evident in her voice. "Don't yell at me Ross. Why the hell are we fighting about this? I thought you would want this too."

"Look-I do. But" He looks over at Chandler and Monica, and calms down once he sees the hurt in Rachel's eyes. "Lets not do this now. We have to go and get Emma from your Moms house...so lets just go."

"So lets run away from the problems, just like we do everything else. Hell, we wouldn't be Ross and Rachel if we didn't...would we Ross!"

"You Know What-"

Suddenly Ross stopped. Was it worth the fight?

"What Ross- What!"

He couldn't do this... not now.

"You know what...we...we um, we better pick up Emma before it gets too late. Its 8, and she's going to be really tired by the time we get back and all so..." He just stared at the ground.

Rachel sighed and gave up.

Clearing her throat "Yeah...Lets Go."

Rachel walked past Ross and got her coat near the door, and slipped it on.

"I'm going to wait downstairs."

Ross looked at her as she left their apartment. He then looked over at Chandler and Monica.

"What the hell just happened? I can't fight with her."

Monica then spoke up. " Ross, it's a touchy subject. She's just really hurt and upset by the way you reacted just now. I mean don't you think she should be, after the last show you put up when she told you she was pregnant."

"Yeah but- but we weren't together then."

"Exactly! Don't you see...she's worried, she wants to have another baby with you...she's not even pregnant and your already acting like it's the end of the world."

Ross took a breath and looked down. "Yeah...yeah okay. Look guys, I'm going to find her downstairs."

Ross left in a hurry as he shut the door, leaving Monica and Chandler alone in their apartment. Chandler put his arm around Monica.

"Well that was _fun _"

"Poor Rachel...look Chandler, you can go, but I think I'm going to stay here for a little bit longer..." Chandler shot her a confused look.

------------------

Rachel sat in the passenger side of Ross' car, just looking ahead starting at the streetlights around the traveling car as it began to rain. She hadn't exactly known what had just happened back there, but it was everything she was afraid of. The Rachel of a few years ago wouldn't give up so easily she thought. But she didn't seem to have the energy for it tonight. She hadn't wanted to fight with Ross, especially over this, something Rachel wanted so badly. Why this would be almost as bad about fighting over- well fighting over their past.

See hadn't expected that reaction from him. Needless to say it scared her, and the shocking thing of it all? She wasn't even mad at him, more upset with herself for getting overly excited about something that was never there to begin with. Hell, something that Ross wasn't even interested in the moment.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand laying itself on top of her cold one. She turned hers around, and laced her fingers with his. She gave in, she couldn't be mad at him...not now. She sighed to herself thinking over how much had changed, the 'old Rachel' would have made him work for his forgiveness. Now...now she just wanted to be with him, she almost felt weak. Maybe she needed the comfort, after being so upset.

Ross let out a small breath of relief when she had decided to accept his hand. How could he yell at her like that? Stupid. But how could she expect him to possibly want to have another child right now. Did he want one in the future? Defiantly. But right now he just wanted them to get into the grove of being them again.

He knew she would want to talk about it later, and he dreaded it.

-----------------

The apartment door slowly swung open. Ross walked inside with a nearly sleeping Emma in his arms, shortly followed by Rachel carrying Emma's bag on her shoulder. She quietly shut the door behind her, and looked around the living room. Few boxes remained unpacked, and the room was basically cleaned up, aside from the bags containing Rachel's clothes, and some of Emma's belongings organized by Monica according to color and side. Rachel walked over to the box and picked up a piece of paper with a small note on it.

Rach,

I took care of mostly everything for you, after your day I thought you could use a little extra help. Don't be too hard on my brother; you know how he can be. Try and have a good night, call you in the morning.

-Mon

Rachel smiled to herself, and made her way back to Emma's room where Ross was changing her, getting her ready for bed. She walked over to them, and bent down to Kiss Emma on the head.

"Goodnight baby girl" She then turned to Ross "I'm going to shower..."

He nodded to her and she left the room. After he was done getting Emma ready he carried her over to her crib and placed her inside of it, tucking the covers around her.

"Mommy's mad at me" He bent down to kiss her "But it's going to be okay, don't you worry. Goodnight Emma, I love you." He then stood over her watching her drift to sleep.

By this time Rachel was out of the shower, and standing at Emma's door just watching the two of them. She walked up behind Ross wearing her 'Frankie Says Relax' tee, and plaid pajama pants, with her hair still wrapped up in a towel drying. She then wrapped her arms around his stomach from behind and laid her head on the back of his shoulder, placing small kisses on it as she does so. Ross then turned around grabbed her hand and led her into their bedroom. He led her to the edge of the bed where they both took a seat.

"Look Rach, about before-"

"Shh.." She put her finger to his lips, and slowly leaned in and kissed him. "Lets not talk about that now Ross. Save it for tomorrow, I just want to be with you right now."

Ross almost felt as if he should try and change her mind, maybe they needed to talk things through, but it was then that she leaned in and kissed him again. It was then he decided to stop listening to his brain and let whatever happens, happen.

As Rachel was kissing him she wanted to try and forget the events from earlier that day. Their fight today seemed all too familiar from years ago. She deepened the kiss in hopes of just letting everything go.

But tomorrow they would have to deal with their 'differences', and soon enough she knew they would have to have a very serious talk...after all they couldn't just run from the past forever.

--------------------

So theres chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it.

Didn't leave you with too much here, but hopefully youll all be interested enough.

Anyway, Ill try and have another chapter up before the weekend if over, but I cant grantee it, Im drowning in school work this weekend.

Review


	4. Complicated Issue

Thanks for the great Reviews. I had considered making Ross happy about the idea of a baby...eh seemed much too simple

--------------------

Ross stirred from his side of the bed. As he rolled over he took a glace at the clock on the table next to the bed. It was a Saturday, and he had woken up at six am. He looked over at the sleeping figure next to him. He reached over and stroked her hair lightly as so not to wake her up. His thoughts went back to the actions of the night before.

Last night was GREAT. Still though he felt somewhat guilty about fighting with her earlier. Maybe a baby wouldn't be so bad. No. He knew he was right about it. It wasn't that Ross didn't want one, not at all. He was afraid that it would complicate their relationship so early on. It was a feeling that he couldn't explain. He wanted everything to be perfect this time around. He wanted them to be married.

Married. And not just some drunken mistake in Vegas.

Ross shook himself out of his thoughts as he quietly crawled out of bed as to not wake up Rachel. He slipped on a pair of lounge pants, and made his way into the kitchen.

-------

The smell of coffee filled the room as Rachel slowly began to wake. Sighing threw her arm over to Ross' side of the bed. Startled when she felt nothing, she slowly began to open her eyes.

"Huh"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around the room she realized that Ross must be in the Kitchen. **Ugh** they had a long day ahead of them. Rachel had promised Ross they would talk about things today, she only hoped it ended well. They would have to right?

As she slowly made her way out of the mess of sheets she made her way out to join him, wearing his t-shirt from the night before. She stood just inside the kitchen door and waited for him to turn around.

"Hey You."

Ross smiled and went over to hug her, stroking her back as he did. "Hey, You look- Wow, I mean you look great" Ross loved the way Rachel looked in the morning, especially when wearing one of his shirts.

Rachel chuckled to herself. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Hm...Last night was amazing."

"It was, it really was."

The two just stood there for a while and shared one of their famous stares.

"Um. Hm. I-I made some coffee, want some?"

Rachel smiled as Ross poured her a cup. Ross then took all of his courage and spoke up.

"So hey, Emma will probably be asleep for a few hours yet, why don't we talk about what happened.... yesterday"

He had to get it over with.

Rachel cringed hearing these words. "Um...yeah, sounds fine."

He then pulled out a seat for her at the kitchen table, and sat down in his own.

"So, Um what- what is it that you want to talk about" Rachel asked while sitting down, trying to take her last chance of changing the subject.

"Basically, the whole..baby issue-thing..."

Clearing her Throat "Oh...Oh...Um Okay. So I just thought that now would be a good time. Emma seems to be just the right age for it, we're right there-"

"You see but we're not"

"What?"

"Your there Rach...You...Im not, not yet anyway...and your just going to have to try and deal with that."

Rachel put her head in her hands and sighed. She felt like dying right then, and there. Ross reached out to grab her hand.

"Hey...I didn't say I was never going to be there...I do want this...just not in the near future, and I don't want to fight with you Rach. I don't."

"Oh...well- well I don't want to fight with you either."

They sat there in silence just looking at each other for what seemed like forever.

Ross sat and wondered to himself. He wondered how she was taking it all, if she was really holding up, or just trying to put up a wall not to show how she really felt. He didn't want to hurt her. No. That was the last thing on his mind. They needed to get past this, he wasn't ready to take on another child, and they would both just have to move on from the idea. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud noise...

'Rinnnnggg...'

Neither moved just sat staring at the table, Rachel tracing the lines in the palm of her hand.

'Rinnnnggg'

Ross then shook up self out of his trance and jumped up. Just as he had picked up the phone Rachel got a panicked look on her face and rushed to the bathroom.

"Hello"

"Hey Ross...Rachel there...?"

"Uh Yeah" Ross took the phone away from his ear, and turned around, Rachel was gone. "RACH...MONCIA"

"JUST A MINITE" Come a muffled yell.

Shortly after Rachel had then returned to the kitchen and took the phone from Ross.

"Hey Mon, what's up?"

"Rach, how are you?"

"Okay, I guess...I mean- hold on" Rachel said as she left the living room, and made her way back to the bedroom. "Not Good..."

"What why? You two didn't work things out last night?"

"No- I mean Yeah we are now...I guess"

"What do you mean...didn't you speak last night"

"Oh No...we...we uh spoke alright...we-we just decided it would be best if we talked in the morning"

"And..."

"And, he just doesn't want a baby right now And-"Just then Ross walked into the room.

"Hey, I have to run to work real quick, I guess one of the professors needs some papers in a few hours, so Im going to go ahead and do that now. I should be back soon though Okay?"

Rachel nodded her head, and he walked over and kissed her on the top of her head. From where she was sitting on the bad she reached out and gave him a short hug around the waist. He smiled at her, and left.

"Okay he's gone...where..was I...Oh yeah, I mean, hell come around right?"

"Sure...but what if he doesn't"

"I mean he has to. How could he possible not want this as much as- WHAT?"

"I'm just saying, that maybe- maybe he really isn't ready yet. He did seem pretty serious last night. You'll just have to give him the time he needs"

"Yeah...Like I have time."

"What?"

"Nothing...Nothing...Look Mon, I got to go. I have to go clean...yeah that's...I have to to go and clean the um...Ross' socks"

"What...why-"

Rachel hit the off button on the phone and through it at the wall.

"Clean Ross' socks? What was I thinking..."?

She let out a deep breath of air, and threw herself back on the bed; she then rested her hands over her face.

"He'll come around...he has to....Ugh...dammit..."

----------------------

So theres the next one. Hope you enjoy it. I **think **Im starting to get somewhere with this story, if you all caught the hint. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I decided to right this up real quick before I left to study.  
Reviews Welcome


	5. Dinner At Monicas

"Dinner At Monica's"

Rachel stood outside the door to Central Perk, carrying a smiling Emma in her arms. She had left Ross a note seeing as he hadn't returned yet, saying that her and Emma had gone out to catch some air. After she had hung up on Monica she had found herself outside of Central Perk. She was hoping that _someone_ would be in there for her to talk to, Chandler, Phoebe...or even Mike. He really was an okay guy, and he made one of her best friends happy. Realizing she had been just standing outside for a while, she quickly opened the door and made her way in. As she look straight ahead she found Gunther staring at her, she gave him a half smile, as he blushed and turned around. Glancing around the room, she noticed a familiar blond head peaking its way up from behind the couch.  
  
Rachel made her way over to the welcoming Orange couch that had been home to the other 6 for ten years, and sat down next to Phoebe. She had placed Emma in between the two of them, when Phoebe had noticed someone else's presence.  
  
" Oh sorry Im saving this se- RACHEL!"  
  
Rachel smiled at her friends yell "Hey Pheebs! What's up?"  
  
"Waiting for Monica, Man I haven't seen you in a few weeks, where have you been?"  
  
"Oh, real busy I moved in with-"  
  
"Ross...Yeah Yeah I know. Im physic remember."  
Rachel let out a laugh. "Plus you know Monica and I meet weekly here now." Rachel gave her a questioned look. "You know to talk about the others...after Joey left I Had to find someone new..and well Monica was there...and I was there- And Wow she knows a lot!"  
  
"Ah.."  
  
"We were actually just about to talk about you!"  
  
Phoebe had always went a bit too far with her information.  
  
"Really...wha-what about?"  
  
"Oh I don't know...Monica had said youve been acting really strange lately..and having problems with Ross"  
  
"Ross and I are not having problems...he, just doesn't want what I want right now."  
  
"Yeah Yeah, he doesn't want a baby...so? Just try and sabotage you know his...his ways of protecting himself"  
  
"Phoebe! I would never do that! I actually care whether or not Ross wants this as much as I do."  
  
"Since when do you care about Ross' feelings?"  
  
Rachel stared at her in disbelief "Oh come on Rach, its all about you know -you...There no...you know 'we' ...or-or 'us' in R-A-C-H-E-L." Phoebe replied while laughing.  
  
Rachel just looked at the ground taking in all that her friend was saying...is this what they really thought about her? Sure she herself knew that she could be a bit self-centered at time, but it wasn't fair to say that she didn't care about others, especially Ross. Before Rachel could reply she was interrupted by Monica rushing inside soaking wet. Apparently it had begun to rain. She took a seat in the big chair next to the couch, and looked at Rachel surprised that she was there.  
  
"Hey Mon" Rachel greeted her friend.

" Hey, Pheebs."  
  
Phoebe nodded her head to her, as she took a sip from the oversized coffee cup in front of her.  
  
"Monica! I said Hello." Rachel screeched.  
  
"So Phoebe, Is this the right day, because I thought it was just going to be the two of us."  
  
"Yeah...Yeah I know, but what can you do. I Totally did not see this coming!"  
  
Rachel then spoke up "I can't believe you guys"  
  
Monica shot her a dirty look. "Oh I'm sorry, when someone hangs up on me...I don't tend to like that."  
  
"Look Mon, I'm sorry...I was busy"  
  
"You had to go and clean Ross' socks...? How do you expect me to belie-"  
  
"You clean his socks! Man...Want to do mine?" Came Phoebe's outburst.  
  
Ignoring that Rachel replied "Look, I had a lot on my mind then, Im sorry. I don't know what to tell you Monica"  
  
Just then Monica's cell phone rang. She got up and walked outside to answer it.   
  
Turning to Rachel "So Rach...about those socks..."  
  
Rolling her eyes "Phoebe...I don't wash his socks..and Im not going to do yours either"  
  
"Man... try to ask a girl for one favor, and she cant even do that for you."  
  
Monica returns in a hurry, and walks over to the two seated on the couch. "Chandler needs me, apparently the babies are giving him trouble, so I better go. Why don't you two come over tonight to dinner, and bring Mike and Ross. Phoebe, we'll reschedule...and Rach, we'll talk about it tonight."  
  
Before Rachel could protest, Monica was out the door.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
As Rachel walked into the apartment she spotted Ross sitting on the couch. She placed Emma into her playpen, and walked over to the couch, and took a seat next to Ross.  
  
"Hey, 'whatcha' up to?"  
  
"I have to get these papers corrected by tomorrow...Can you believe someone doesn't know how to explain the Hellenistic Period in their own terms?"  
  
"Oh No....never...that is just unbelievable" Rachel replied pretending to be interested. "I guess I have to get a job soon."  
  
"Well not exactly I mean we're managing pretty well right now"  
  
"Yeah but I still- I think Im going to try and get my job at Ralph Lauren back."  
  
Ross laughed to himself thinking back to the day when he tried getting Rachel all of those raises at Ralph Lauren, to try and convince her to stay.  
  
"What...?" Rachel asked nudging him.  
  
"Nothing its just-Okay, do you remember when that guy at work, wanted you back, and your boss kept offering you all of this money to come back to them?"  
  
"Yeah...I still never met that guy"  
  
"Your sitting right next to him"  
  
"What?" Rachel asked in a squeaky high-pitched voice.  
  
"That was me. I didn't want you to go Rach, so I had found out that your Boss' son was- he was really into dinosaurs, so I brought in all of this stuff, fossils and things like that, to give to him, and return for offering you a raise."

"Aww you gave him your dinosaur toys-artifacts...for me?"  
  
Ross smiled shyly and nodded his head.  
  
"Aww Ross that's really sweet" She said while leaning in to kiss him. He began to deepen the kiss when Rachel pulled away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This might not be the right time."  
  
"Oh...But I think it is."  
  
"We have to be at Monica's in an hour, which means when should leave here pretty soon"

Ross turned to face her. "Since when are we going to Monica's "?

"Since I ran into her when Emma and I were in Central Perk. Phoebe and Mike are going too"

"Ugh, Mike is going" Ross makes a face.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Mike?"

"He's just so..."

Rachel cut him off "-Boring, 'know-it-all-ish'?"

"Exactly!"

Rachel laughed. Ross hadn't realized how similar in those respects he and Mike were.

"We'll your going to have to put up with him tonight, Monica wants to 'talk' to me after dinner for whatever reason."

"Mmm" Ross began kissing her neck "Maybe she wants to know how you get yourself looking so beautiful"

Rachel smiled" Really Ross...No sex." She nodded her head and pauses "MON-ICAS" She slowly drug herself away from Ross. "Im going brush my teeth real quick, and then we have to leave."

As Rachel made her way into the bathroom she smiled to herself. She loved that she still, after all these years had the effect to bring Ross to his knees. More so, she was glad that he could still do the same for her. Maybe that's why she let their little arguments go anymore. So really truly loved him, not that she didn't all those years ago. She knew better now, maybe they really have grown up...whatever it was; any problem didn't seem worth fighting for.

After Rachel was done getting herself ready, she made her way back out into the living room, where Ross was standing by the door with a sleeping Emma in his arms.

"I think we better drop her off at my Moms for the night, its 7 now, and by the time we're done eating, and get back there, she'll already be down for the night."

"Okay, sounds like a plan Geller."

Ross threw her a look

"What? Just trying it out...Jeez..."

After a minute they both laughed, and exited the apartment.

They arrived at Monica and Chandlers a bit later than expected, as Ross' Mother seemed to smother Rachel. Rachel loved Mrs. Geller, she really did...but ever since she and Ross had gotten back together Judy was constantly asking them more than personal questions, making sure they both were truly happy. The thought was endearing, but sometimes Judy had a tendency to go a bit too far.

Ross knocked firmly on the door, and soon footsteps were heard walking towards it. Chandler opened it and began whispering to them.

"Monica isn't in the best of moods considering you two decided to show up late. Choose your words wisely."

Rachel shrugged and walked by him, entering their spotless home. Even with two twins around, you wouldn't know it...but that's Monica for you.

Before entering Ross whispered back to Chandler. "Thanks for the warning man" and patted his shoulder.

The three enter the dining room where everyone else was already seated. Monica stopped eating and stared at Rachel, obviously still a little mad at her from earlier.

"Well...look who's late. Irresponsible Rachel, nothing ever changes does it." Sure Monica was being a bit cold, but in her eyes Rachel deserved it.

Ross leaned in and whispered to Rachel. "What the hell did you do to her...she's ready to strike..."

"Sorry Mon, we dropped Emma off at your Moms and lost track of time."

"Fine...just sit down."

Ross and Rachel did as they were told. For the next half an hour, everyone joined in conversation; this had been the first time they all were together like this since Monica and Chandler moved. The Conversation fluctuated from everything about the Twins and Emma, to news at work. Rachel was exceptionally quieter than usual.

"So Mike and I are trying to have a baby!" Phoebe announced excitedly.

At this Rachel's headshot up, Monica noticed this right away.

"Really Phoebe that's great" Monica replied. "Isn't that great Rachel?"

"Yeah...yeah it really is." Truth was, Rachel had been hiding a secret of her own lately. "Good for you Pheebs.

Rachel cleared her throat. She had to tell someone. "Mon, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a bit?"

"Well I don't see why we can't talk right here, in front of all of our friends."

At this point everyone was staring at the two.

"Hm." Nervous Laughter. Rachel hated when she did that. "Okay. Okay...that's fine... Mon, I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I did to you earlier."

Monica just kept staring at her.

"Okay... yeah, and as a matter of fact when I first realized that we were **late. **I thought to myself '**I am late'** Monica is going to really kill me." She seemed to put more stress on the word 'late' hoping Monica would catch her hint.

Monica's eyes lit up. "Oh, you know...th-that's really okay Rach. I understand"

Monica sent her a look, and Rachel nodded.

"You know...I left the pies in the kitchen...could you help me slice them"

Taking the hint Rachel replied. "Sure...excuse us"

As the two entered the kitchen the remaining 4 just looked at each other.

"Rach...are you"

"-I think so...but...but Im not sure yet."

"For how long?

"...I don't know, I'm about a week late. "

"So that's what all the baby talk is about lately...."

"Yeah, this is great...just great...I think I'm pregnant, and Ross- Ross doesn't want anything to do with it"

"But you're not sure..."

"No, I mean I haven't exactly had the time to go to the doctors yet."

"I have some EPT tests in the bathroom...so why don't you go and-"

"Thanks Mon"

Monica nodded her head and hugged her friend "Good luck Rach."

Rachel smiled and left the kitchen, as she made her way back into the dining room, she noticed that everyone had returned to normal conversation. Rachel hoped that no one had caught on to her and Monica's conversation.

Clearing her throat "Im going to run to the bathroom okay?"

"Okay Hunny" replied Ross.

"Ah yes, and thank you for sharing that Rach...I know I feel better now." Chandler says sarcastically.

Once in the bathroom, Rachel quickly found the pregnancy test and took it. Now waiting for the results Rachel began thinking to herself how much her life could change in a few minutes.

How would Ross feel? God, she didn't even know how she would tell him if it turned out positive. Was she worried, sure...but she wanted this, more than anything in the world right now. She had been wanting a lot lately, and Ross' old picture of them living in Scarsdale, of her...complaining about the high taxes...well that didn't seem like such a bad idea to Rachel, as it did so many years ago.

Shaken from her thoughts she was interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by someone stepping inside it. Startled Rachel dropped the test in the wastebasket beside her...

"Rach...Monica said that desert will be on the table shortly"

"Oh...Oh okay" She let out a nervous laugh. Damn, there it was again.

"What were you doing in here anyway..."?

Rachel panicked and began to break down...

"Ross...I-"

Eh so there's Chapter 5... hope you all liked it. Thanks for all the great reviews and advice. Keep them coming . I kind of feel like this chapter seems a bit rushed, 'crowded', but I felt that it all needed to be in one...so tell me what you think.

-Megan


	6. Surprize Reaction

Okay so I know that alot of you didn't like how I kept Monica so angry, well I mean you think about it, she was only angry, for a few hours, its not like it went over days...and how I intended it to be was, that Monica was upset with her from earlier about just hanging up on her, because she knew something was 'up' and also, then Rachel showing up late (And I think we all know how Monica is with being on time) only made matters worse.  
  
I didn't think Phoebe was 'bashing' Rachel, I kind of thought that seemed like the 'Phoebe-ish' thing to do...I guess something like that it heard differently in everyone's head, I intended it to come out kind of like her in TOW Ross' Wedding, when she was talking about Monica's cleaning problem, and Joey being 'gay'.

------------------

"Ross I...well what do you think I was doing here in the- the bathroom" Rachel tried to save herself.  
  
Ross gave her a look and walked up towards her. "No Rach, what. Seriously."  
  
"Ugh Fine. I was..."She then mumbles, "I was taking a test."  
  
"What?!" Ross laughs to himself. "What kind of test"  
  
"Okay...Um, Ross...lately" While talking Rachel began nervously playing with a strand of hair. "Ive, been think- kind of had a feeling that I- that I could be..."  
  
"Yeah" Ross looked concerned, and placed his hands on either side of her arms.  
  
"That I could be...Pregnant"  
  
Ross was shocked. All of the pushing for a baby...it all made since. Rachel wanted to know where he stood on all of this. God he felt like such a jerk. The more he thought about it, the guiltier he felt. Rachel had thought she was pregnant, and probably scared, and Ross hadn't done anything to help her out.  
  
"Are- Are you sure?"  
  
"Pretty sure, but I don't know. I mean- I dropped the test in the trash when you walked in."  
  
Ross looked at Rachel, who had tears in her eyes, and walked past her to the trashcan, he took a deep breath, bent down and looked at the EPT test that was sitting on top of the trash.  
  
"Well" Rachel asked...afraid to her the answer.  
  
Ross got up and made his way towards her, and then leaned in to kiss her passionately, and he broke the kiss Rachel stood there looking shocked.  
  
"Emma is going to be a sister"  
  
Rachel hugged him, and kissed him back, she then stopped abruptly. "And you're okay with this?"  
  
"Do you remember when I said that only one of us was 'there' " Rachel nodded. "Now Im there too. Rach, honey its not that I never wanted the baby...I had just been set on waiting..But, I mean I didn't think I would be this happy...but I really am. I Love Your Rachel."  
  
"Oh Ross...I love you too..."

They stood there in each other's arms for a little while longer. Rachel couldn't stop smiling. This certainly had turned out a lot better than last time. Well I guess they were better off in many ways than they were two years ago. Now they had security, and love...love that Rachel believed was there all along, but just needed something to bring it out again...and Ross had done that, when he pleaded with her not to go to Paris. He loved her...and she loved him too, more than anything in this world. They had created life together, in their beautiful daughter Emma, and now...now it was happening again. Rachel couldn't be happier.  
  
As they made their way back to the dining room, everyone had already started eating, their dessert. They just stood there for a while smiling when Phoebe looked up...  
  
"Hey! What happened to you guys back there...was there some...Lobster Love?"  
  
Phoebe said in only the way that...well Phoebe could. Rachel chuckled to herself thinking about Phoebe's Lobster Theory. She looked up at Ross, and smiled at him, he returned and grabbed her hand, and locking his finger with hers.  
  
Monica then stood up and smiled, nodding to Rach.  
  
Chandler looked confused "Okay Am I missing something here..." He turned to Rachel "You calmed the beast!" He then noticed the look Monica was sending him. " Okay, well then...whose done with jokes...Id say me" he said raising his hand.  
  
Rachel cleared her throat. " Ross and I are having a baby!"  
  
Monica ran over and hugged her best friend. "It come out positive?!"  
  
"Yeah" beamed Rachel.  
  
"And Ross is-"  
  
"Everything's great Monica! Everything is just Ugh, Its great."  
  
Ross then leaned over and kissed the top of Rachel head.  
  
Mike stood up, and clanked his glass. "Well I think this deserves a toast." Everyone who was left seated then stood up and raise their glasses "To Ross and Rachel, and the beautiful life they had created"  
  
"To Ross and Rachel" Everyone else repeated, followed by a series of 'clanks'.  
  
---------------  
Ross and Rachel arrived at their apartment hours later; everyone was so excited to hear about the new baby that would be in their lives in about 9 months.  
  
As Ross shut the door he put his arm around Rachel and led her to the couch. "Im really sorry for how Ive been acting lately Rach, I feel like such a jerk."  
  
"Hey, No" Rachel began rubbing his knee "Its okay, because your happy now, and that's all that matters. Ross, I don't know what I would do if you weren't...well fine with all of this."  
  
"Rachel this is amazing, we're going to have another baby! Im thrilled"  
  
Rachel smiled, as a matter of fact she didn't think that she had stopped all night, she was just so happy.  
  
"You know I was just thinking, about everything that has happened in these past ten years."  
  
Ross looked at her, and grabbed her hand. "Yeah, things sure have changed, I mean this is always where I have wanted to end up, and it just took us a while to get here. Too bad we lost all of those years"  
  
"You know what Ross, I wouldn't change a thing about our past."  
  
"Really...not even when we bro-"  
  
"I said I wouldn't change a thing, not you, your another story. What I mean was, Ross...I think in a way those years apart were teaching us a lesson."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Absolutely. I mean after 7 years apart, I knew that you were defiantly the one for me Ross. I mean, Ive never loved anyone, the way that I love you. And being with other people made me realize how special what we had was."

"Im just sorry that it ended the way it did" added Ross

Rachel looked down. "Yeah, me too..."

Ross took a deep breath and decided to do, exactly what he should have done all those years ago. "Rach, I know I never told you how sorry I was, you know for all of that...hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do"

"Ross...its okay" Rachel pauses "Its okay now..."

"No Rach, its not. I mean if I thought we were on a break and all, but I shouldn't have slept with Chloe- god I was stupid."

"We both were Ross...what you have to understand about all of that, was that, I never thought of us being broken up. And- and even if I did, it still hurt me to see you- that you- that you could just move on from me just like that, at the time I thought what we had together, **meant** more than that. Do you know what Im saying"

"I was drunk and confused, and then, then I thought that Mark was there...and now the more that I think about it, I don't know I was just so stupid-"

Rachel cut him off. "Hey, stop. Do you know what we're doing?" Ross looked at her "We're actually talking this out...no fighting... after 7 years, we finally were able to do that. Ross we were both really stupid. But you know what, it's okay now...because I think we're past that...and ready to move on."

"You're right..."

They both just sat there for a while in the comfortable silence of the empty room. Rachel was defiantly shocked at the way that they dealt with this. She smiled a confident smile. Maybe things really would finally work out for them this time, at least that was the plan. They were both too scared to loose one another again.

Things were going to be okay.

-----------------

Sorry if anyone found this chapter boring, but I enjoyed writing it...Fluff is good my friends .

Please Review


	7. This is what Closure Is '

I have no idea how the whole 'doctor process' goes so, please bear with me.

Thanks for all of the great reviews btw, they really mean a lot to me.

--------

Rachel sat quietly in the doctor's office, waiting for the doctor to come back with her test results. Ross had wanted to be here, she had wanted him to be there...but he had to run into work for a few hours and was going to meet her for lunch. Afterwards they were going to pick up Emma from her Ross' Mother's house, and hopefully would have good news to tell her.

Emma. Her little girl was getting so smart, and growing up too fast, as Rachel thought. It seemed like her and Ross had only brought her home yesterday. Although that's what all Mothers say, but Rachel really felt this way. She smiled to herself thinking about the wonderful life Emma would now have. She was so much better off now that her and Ross were back together. Rachel got a feeling that Emma could almost sense that things were better now, after all she was a baby, but she wasn't stupid. Truth be told things were a lot better now that Ross and her were back together. It was a lot less stress on Emma and Rachel could tell, they lived together now...and they hadn't been fighting...well except for that one night. Things surely were looking up.

Just then Rachel's head shot up as she felt another presence in the room. Ross smiled at her shyly.

"Hey You" Rachel smiled at him looking confused.

"Hey."

"I thought you had work."

"Yeah...Yeah I did but this is more important." Ross walked over and sat down next to her and gripped her hand. "Im not too late am I?"

"No the doctor should be here any minute with the results" Rachel took a breath. "Im really glad your here Ross"

" Me Too Rach, me too."

The Door then swung open, and Rachel's doctor walked him carrying a yellow folder. " Okay well we've got the- hey who's this?" she said referring to Ross.

"Oh" Rachel Smiled "You remember Ross, my boyfriend."

Her boyfriend. Ross had wanted to change that soon enough.

"Oh, sure...sure I remember little Emma's father.... but I had no idea you two were-" Rachel cleared her throat, sending her doctor a hint " Oh...Oh..Okay, So you two...Id like to congratulate you...your having a baby"

Ross leaned over and kissed the top of Rachel's head, and then rubbed her back.

"Yeah, and it seems you about a month, maybe a few days over...pregnant...Im surprised you hadn't started showing signs already..."

"Well I mean I noticed I gained a small amount of weight, but I didn't think much of it...it wasn't until I started getting what seemed like morning sickness, that I really gave it all much thought."

-------

Ross and Rachel excited the doctors building, with Ross' one arm draped across Rachel shoulder both with a looks of happiness pained on their faces. As they began walking to Ross' car they continued talking about their newfound news.

"So if Im a little over a month pregnant...I was thinking...do you think that maybe, it happened the night, we were together, before I was supposed to leave for Paris? "

"Id like to think so"

"Whys that?"

" I don't know Rach, because that night...I consider to be, like the start of the rest of our lives. It would just seem almost perfect. You know what I mean?"

Rachel thought to herself about how good that night had been...and how right she had felt there in Ross' arms for the first time since well, Emma was conceived.

"You know what, I think I understand where your coming from. That's a really great thought. Maybe...maybe its almost like a sign."

"What do you mean"?

"Like, in a way telling us we made the right decision...because if you think about it, if I had left, and then found out I was pregnant, I would just have to come back to here anyway...because its your baby." Rachel then got this really distant look in her eyes. "Whoa, I think Ive been hanging out with Phoebe a bit too much."

Ross laughed while kissing her cheek. "Id like to think of it as a sign like that too then."

"God I would have been so afraid"

"But we don't have to worry about that now."

"Yeah..." Rachel laughed to herself " Ross...we have Closure"

"What?" Closure...where had he heard her say that before...'And that my friend is what they call closure'...Ross chuckled to himself thinking back to that morning her had found out that Rachel had feelings for him. One of the best, if not confusing days of his life he though.

"I mean...we finally have closure on our past...we're moving on"

After several minutes of comfortable silence Rachel spoke up.

"Hm. So what should we do for lunch?"

"Oh That, I almost forgot to tell you, my Mother said shed make us all a lunch over there, while we went to pick up Emma. And then we should you know tell her about our news."

"Okay sounds good...the only thing Ross...then we have to tell, my father. And Erm, problem."

"God Rach, itll give him another heart attack."

"That's not the problem."

"What is it"?

Rachel stopped walking, followed by Ross.

"Daddy...doesn't exactly know what us..."

"What!?"

"Well I mean, it's never come up, exactly"

"Rachel, how hasn't 'Why did you go to Paris Rachel' come up?" Ross asked panicking.

"Well I mean...sure he asked that..but I just said that, It would be too hard for me...and that I couldn't keep Emma away from you."

"Rachel..."

"Okay...Okay Im sorry. But I mean at the time, he had just had a heart attack not too long ago, and I...I didn't want to start trouble."

"Great...just great..."

"But I mean hey...you guys did get along for a little while Ross' "

"Yeah...Yeah but then I broke his" Using the quote fingers "Princesses heart...and then 'I knocked up his daughter' and god knows what else"

Rachel shot him a look. Ross stuttered his words. " I mean...not that..he..you know didn't have any right to be, made over those things...because-because he did. " Ross let out a nervous laugh.

Ignoring what Ross had said "We'll have to go and tell him tomorrow."

"Great...great Im not even going to get the see the birth of our second child"

"Ross!" She yelled while hitting his arm. "Come on...you know we need to do this"

"Do we...do we though, I mean we cant just...not tell on...lets just go and get Emma..."

----------

Sorry it took so long to get up, I know not all that much happened here...but its something. My next chapter...'Family Gatherings' should be up some time this weekend...hopefully. Hope you enjoyed it...review as always.


	8. Family Gatherings Part I

I have to apologize for the grammar mistakes, and just the poor typing in my last Chapter. It just goes to show you that, it's not good to talk on the phone while your writing. Defin. not one of my better chapters, as Im reading it over now. Sorry.  
--------------------------  
  
'Family Gatherings'  
Ross and Rachel stood outside of Judy and Jack's house, Ross then reached for Rachel's hand, gave her a reassuring smile, and knocked on the door. It wasn't long until Judy appeared at the door and opened it, to greet her son and his girlfriend.  
  
"Hello Ross" Judy smiled at her easily said, favorite child. Ross walked in and hugged his Mother kissing her on the cheek. "And Rachel! Why your getting more and more beautiful by the day dear"  
  
"Oh stop Mrs. Geller" Rachel replied blushing. After hugging Judy, she then walked in and sat on the Gellers White couch next to Ross, leaning her head on his shoulder. Even though shed known Judy, and Jack for most of her life, she couldn't help but feel a little shy around them when her and Ross were together. It's like Im 16 and meeting my boyfriend's parents for the first time, she thought. She had always felt this way, and ONLY when she was dating Ross, she had drawn to the conclusion that she didn't want to disappoint his parents, because their opinion meant a lot to her.  
  
Judy walked over to the two who were sitting on the couch. "Emma is still sleeping, so I thought we might not want to wake her up until your almost ready to go"  
  
"Oh that's a good idea Mom, was she any trouble?"  
  
"Emma, is never any trouble, you know that Ross."  
  
"Well that's good lately she's been getting into everything" Rachel informed Judy.  
  
"Please, after two children, you can handle anything...Emma has been a dream."  
  
Rachel then smiled, and brought her hand to her stomach, I guess I'll know about that soon enough. Rachel thought to herself.  
  
"Anyway, lunch will be really soon, I have some soup on the stove, and I just need to make us some sandwiches-"  
  
"Need any help?" Ross laughed at Rachel offering her cooking services.  
  
"Rachel, Im hungry, I want to actually be able to eat this"  
  
"Ross!" Rachel yelled playfully hitting him.  
  
"No, Im with Ross, Rachel, after your little trifle fiasco, I think it would be wise that you say away from my kitchen." Judy replied, walking into her kitchen leaving the two alone.  
  
"What was that Ross." Rachel asked turning her head up so she was looking at him.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"I could cook." Ross let out a laugh. "Hey! I cook for Emma all the time."  
  
"Right...and the next time I want a grilled cheese or mush in a jar, Ill be sure to get you."  
  
"Ugh. I hate you."  
  
"No you don't." Ross leaned down to kiss her softly.  
  
"Okay, well maybe not so much...but Im still not over it..."  
  
"Oh Yeah?" Ross then kissed her again more passionately.  
  
Rachel was left breathless. "Well I think its safe to say, we'll be finishing this talk later."  
  
Ross laughed, and then placed his hand on Rachel's stomach, she looked up at him, and placed hers on top of his. "I can't wait to tell her Rach."  
  
"Yeah...Im just worried."  
  
"About what?" Ross questioned.  
  
"I don't know Ross, I mean they weren't exactly thrilled last time that we had Emma out of marriage."  
  
Ross looked down, he hoped to have that changed soon enough...he just didn't know how...everything had to be perfect. This was Rachel.  
  
"Yeah but I mean, we are together now, and its not like marriage is everything." Ross had regretted saying that...it sounded so much better in his head.  
  
"Since when does Mr. Three divorces not like marriage?"  
  
Rachel had always wondered why Ross had never proposed to her when they were together. A little part of her was always jealous of how quickly Ross had decided that he wanted Emily to be his wife.  
  
The fact of the matter was that, Ross was scared. He wanted everything with Rachel to be perfect.  
  
"Its not that I don't like marriage, Im just saying, as long as two people love one another like we do. I don't see why others would have a problem with us having a child, out of wedlock."  
  
"Oh" was all Rachel could spit out at first. "I mean its not like I have a problem with it because I mean I obviously don't." Rachel let out her same old nervous laugh that always decided to show its self at the wrong moments.  
  
Rachel looked down; Ross could tell something was bothering her.  
  
"Ross...Rachel...Lunch is ready."  
  
Ross gave Rachel a small smile and stood up, Rachel followed, and headed into the kitchen, with Ross following resting his hand on the small of her back. Ross took a seat across from his Mother, and Rachel sat down next to him.  
  
"Hm. Where's Dad, Mom?"  
  
"He's at work Ross...what a silly question." Judy replied. " So anyway, what are you two doing this evening?"  
  
"Well, I have to call my Father, haven't spoken to him in a while actually."  
  
Ross then shot Rachel a look.  
  
"Well that's nice Rachel dear. I always wondered how he took your decision on staying here."  
  
"Ohh..." Nervous laughter "He handled it so well...it was like, well it was like nothing had changed at all."  
  
"Oh, well that's nice."  
  
"Yeah...that's because she never gave him a Reason Mom.."  
  
"Ross!" Shrieked Rachel  
  
"What?" Questioned Judy confused.  
  
"Well...I mean I haven't exactly told him why I decided to stay here after all..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It was never the right time...I mean" Rachel then stopped...she didn't want to exactly tell Ross' Mother how her Father had felt about him.  
  
Ross then cut her off" Mom, Dr. Green, hasn't exactly been the easiest person to talk to in the last month. He's been really busy, and every time Rachel could began to say something, he would cut her off to talk about his boat...or just claim he had to go...that's what Rachel means."  
  
Rachel then looked over to Ross, and mouthed 'thank you' Ross then smiled at her, and held her hand under the table, occasionally rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.  
  
"Oh that's too bad dear, youll have to tell him soon."  
  
"I plan on it..."  
  
By this time they were almost done with their lunch, and Judy had begun to clean up after them. Ross then spoke up.  
  
"Mom, before you do all that...Rachel and I have something really important to tell you...." Ross smiled a Rachel, and rubbed her stomach  
  
"Well...Im pregnant" Rachel shouted excitedly  
  
"What?" Judy smiled, and then her face went blank. "And out of wedlock again...how wonderful"  
  
Noticing that Rachel had a worried look on her face, Ross wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah but Mom, Rachel and I are together again, and I love her...and I mean we really are happy...so isn't that all that matters?"  
  
Mrs. Geller remained silent for a little bit and then spoke up. "Im really happy for you both...so when is it due?"  
  
"Sometime in February...but its hard to tell right now, since Im only about a month along." Rachel said while smiling...this was all she wanted. A happy family, her mind then traveled once again to how much had changed in the last ten years... all she wanted now was a happy family... and she felt confident in saying that.  
  
Ross' Mother then walked over to her, and hugged Rachel." That's great Rachel...youve always been part of the family you know...and you don't need a ring for that" In her own blunt way Judy really meant what she said. Rachel had always been a part of the Geller family, even though she had always been popular in high school, she had befriended Monica...who wasn't exactly the coolest person to be seen with at Lincoln (sp?) high.  
  
"Thanks Judy"  
  
"Now what do you say I go and get Emma ready for the both of you?"  
  
"Thanks but, do you mind if I go and get her?"  
  
Judy shook her head and Rachel left the room. Rachel was relieved that Judy wasn't too hung up on the fact that Ross and Rachel weren't married. Because it didn't matter. Did it? No of course not, Rachel shook her head as if mentally talking to herself. All that mattered was that they were and love. And she did love Ross. But still...being married would be nice...  
  
As Rachel walked into Ross' old room where Emma's crib was set up, she took note of all of Ross' science awards sitting on many of the shelves lining the room. Rachel smiled to herself. Who would think that Rachel Green, head cheerlead would end up with her best friends dorky older brother. She certainly did not...but was thrilled that she had followed that path in life. As Rachel neared Emma's crib, she noticed that her daughter was already awake, and playing with her stuffed lion in the corner of the crib. Rachel smiled and picked Emma up.  
  
"Hey baby Girl"  
  
"Mo-mm-uh" Emma had slowly spit out. Rachel smiled at this Emma, had been picking up small words here and there lately, and it always put a smile on her face when she would call her Mom.  
  
"Oh I love you so much Emma. " Rachel then held her close, and picked up Emma's bag off the floor. She then returned to the living room where Ross and his Mother were talking...  
  
"Look who was up" Rachel announced to the two.  
  
Ross then got up and walked over to Rachel and Emma, he then placed his hand around Emma's face and rubbed her cheek. "Oh Emma, How was your sleep" Rachel couldn't help but let out a small laugh, she always got a kick out of when Ross would put on his 'baby voice'. "Mommy and I missed you so much."

Ross then took Emma's pink bag off of Rachel's shoulder and placed it on his own. "Okay well Im think we're going to get going Mom."

"Well okay. Come back and visit soon though." Mrs. Geller got up and walked over to where Rachel was standing with Emma in her arms. She then kissed the top of Emma's head. "Bye Emma. Congratulations again Rachel."

"Thanks Judy, Oh and thanks for lunch...it was great."

"Oh no problem dear anytime. And don't be shy to give me a call some time."

"I won't...Ill talk to you soon."

-------------------

BY the time Ross and Rachel had returned home it was already around 5. Rachel walked in the door tiredly and threw her purse on the brown couch. Ross followed with Emma in his arms. Rachel then, took Emma out of Ross' arms, as he loosened the tie on his neck.

"Ugh, I don't know what it is, but Im so tired right now." Rachel spat out, as Ross walked over behind her and began to rub her shoulders.

"Its okay Honey, I mean you are carrying around another person now."

"Yeah, but I defiantly wasn't this tired, this early on with Emma. I think it's just been a long day. And now to top it all off, I get to give this one a bath, because she managed to spill her juice all over her on the way home" Rachel laughed.

Ross smiled at her "Love you Rach." He kissed her cheek and made his way into their bedroom, while Rachel headed for the bathroom.

Inside their room, Ross got changed into an old t-shirt and boxer shorts quickly. The then hurried around to the other side of the room, and opened up his closet. He then started looking through his suit jackets, and found one, with a bag over the hanger; he took it out, and set it on the bed. He then took the plastic off of it, and sighed...it had been the jacket he had on the night of 'the break'. He hadn't worn it since, he was almost afraid to. He then carefully reached into the inside pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a handful of tissues. He then began to unwrap them....

It was still there. Of course it was. From the pile of tissues he pulled out a diamond ring. If only he could go back all those years ago..he would have never let it happen. Ross was going to propose to Rachel the night of their anniversary. But he had made a mistake...such a huge mistake...

"Someday" He mumbled to himself..."Soon...Ill be ready"

Ross had been preparing for that moment his whole life, but he screwed up and got jealous. Although he had been right...Mark did want Rachel...he just should have trusted her. But he was given a second chance...a chance to make things right. For the first time in 7 years, he had left the plastic off of that jacket...and just put it back in the closet...he then placed the ring inside his boxer drawer

Someday he thought to himself.

As Ross excited the room and neared his way to the kitchen, he saw Rachel in the living room dressing Emma, and talking on the phone.

"Yeah Daddy...Its important...Okay so tomorrow at five...The plaza...Good okay...yeah make the reservations for three.... Im Um err...Im bringing a date...Yeah, he makes me happy...Okay see you then...love you...bye"

Ross walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, he started kissing her neck, causing Rachel to smile...it was her spot...and Ross knew it was something that always brought Rachel to her knees. "So...whose this boyfriend?"

"He's amazing...he's handsome...really smart...sexy...and he makes me happy." Rachel then turned over and began to kiss him deeply...Emma's laughing interrupted them.

"Okay. Hm." Rachel cleared her throat "I think- I think its time to continue...our um. Discussion from...before." Rachel said barely above a whisper.

Ross then jumped up and picked up Emma. "Okay! I think Emma, wants to go to bed now...don't you Emma." Ross looked at her and nodded his head. "Okay sounds good."

Rachel laughed and headed towards their bedroom. "Ill be waiting for you..." She paused and said in a slow sexy voice "Doctor Geller"

Ross' mouth dropped as he carried Emma into her bedroom.

-------------

Rachel then laid on their bed waiting for Ross to return, she had on a black tank top, and a pair of his boxers. Ross then quietly entered the room, and smiled shyly at her.

"So Um...where we're we" Ross asked crawling onto the bed.

Rachel cleared her throat "Hm. You said that I couldn't cook..."

"Yeah I can't explain how sorry I am for that..." Ross said as he neared her planting a kiss in-between her shoulders and her neck, then making his way up to her mouth.

"Youll just have to make it up to me then wont you" Rachel replied wrapping her arms around his neck. "All...night...Long..." She then pushed him down, and crawled on top of him, she reached over to the light switch on the wall next to the bed...and let out a laugh.

-------

Okay...next Chapter...Dr. Green , which Ill get started on tomorrow, at first I intended that to be a part of this one, but I thought, it was best to put up a new chapter now since I probably wont have the next part written until Tuesday night.

I hope you enjoy this chapter...and Please Review It helps me a lot...I'll use the same bribe many use...the more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter is up lol.


	9. Family Gatherings Part II

Rachel slowly stirred in her sleep as she felt movement in the bed around her, slowly opening her eyes, she saw Ross on the side of the bed dressed in a blazer and dress pants, placing on his shoes. She sat up a bit, and leaned in to plant a small kiss on the back of his neck.  
  
"Last night was great" she mumbled.  
  
"Yeah it really was." Ross replied softly. "Hm. Ive got to get going soon."  
  
"Wh-what time is it?"  
  
"Almost 7:30"Ross replied, leaning over to plant a kiss on the top of Rachel's head, getting up shortly after doing so.  
  
"Hm. Hey, uh Ross?"  
  
"Yeah Rach?" He questioned turning around  
  
"Remember to be home around 4, because we have to go and meet Daddy at the plaza by 5"  
  
"Wouldn't it be so much easier if I just got hit by a bus...I mean then you would never have to tell him about me again...and he wouldn't have to kill me himself."  
  
"Hunny..."Rachel moaned while walking over to him and placing her arms around his waste. "It's going to be okay. Besides...if all goes we'll maybe later we'll get to have a little fun of our own." Rachel stated while giving him a short peck on the lips.  
  
Ross smiled slowly. "Well I mean...you do what you have to go...I guess we'll just have to tell him" Rachel left as Ross went to exit the room. "Bye Rach."  
  
"Bye You" Rachel yelled while the door began to shut. Rachel then sat back down on the bed with a smile glued to her face. It never seized to amaze her how Ross could make her feel. After all these years they still had it, only now it was more special...they had Emma, and another baby on the way soon.  
  
Sighing to herself, Rachel stood up off the bed and walked over to the door, she grabbed her robe, and the baby monitor, and walked out of the room. She then made her way across the hall to the room that use to be her own, when she had first lived with Ross, now Emma's. She peaked her head in to make sure her daughter was still sleeping, and then made her way into the bathroom. She got changed out of Ross' t-shirt from the night before, and stepped inside the shower. As the warm water splashed off of her still unawake body her mind began to wonder.  
  
Tonight was the night. Tonight she and Ross had to tell her Father about them, and their child along the way. Rachel smiled at the thought bringing her hands to her stomach. Still she was worried about how this evening would go. As much as she had tried top convince Ross otherwise, she knew how her father felt about him. When they were dating he even went as far, as to tell Rachel he saw Ross out with another woman, and that he was having an affair...well that was before Ross slept with Chloe of course. She had forgiven him for that now anyway...besides if they both hadn't moved on from that, then they would never be happy...Rachel knew that anyway. But still sometimes Rachel hated her Father for the way her treated Ross, which she would rarely admit to herself being 'Daddy's girl' and all. And even Emma, Rachel sighed as she remembered how long it took her dad to accept the fact that Emma was Ross' child too...tonight was sure to be interesting, to say the least.  
  
----------------------------  
It wasn't until around noon that Rachel heard crying coming from Emma's room. Emma had begun to get fussy after sitting in her crib awake for a while. Rachel rushed inside, the room to check on Emma.

"Oh Great...You left me a gift Emma." Rachel lifted Emma up, and brought her over to the changing table. "Great...just when all of this is going to be over, its going to start right back up again for me...that's okay, we'll just put Daddy in charge of all that when the time comes, right baby girl."

Once she finished, she carried Emma with her back into her and Ross' bedroom. She placed Emma on the middle of the bed with her favorite lion, which thank god had replaced Hugsy by the time Joey left for La. She headed towards the closet when she was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Ugh" She said out loud as she walked over to the phone on the nightstand. "Hello...Monica Hey!...No no, Im not too busy...just starting to get ready for dinner later....Mon this is me, you know how long it takes me....no its not like that, we have to go and meet my Dad....Yeah tonight's the night we tell him...Eh, I just need to call Phoebe and ask her to watch Emma...You don't have too....okay see you then...thanks"

Monica had decided to watch Emma for the evening and help Rachel get ready. "God I miss her" Rachel thought out loud. It had been a little over a month and Rachel still wasn't use to Monica living farther away...for two people who are so close, not living across the hall from one another was a very hard thing to do...

Rachel rushed out of her room, with Emma in her arms; she had a black dress on bunched up over a pair of sweat pants. As she opened the door she saw Monica standing there...had it already been an hour?

"Monica! Thank god your here...Emma is driving me crazy, I don't know if its her or me, or what...I mean I have to meet my dad soon and- and"

"Rach! Calm Down" Monica said grabbing her friend by the shoulders "Ill watch Emma while you get dressed, and besides you still have two hours"

"Two Hours...Dammit! That's it?...Oh God...How...how am I going to do this?"

Monica then took Emma out of Rachel's arms, and left her in her room to play with her toys, she headed back to Rachel's room, where she was sitting on the bed.

"We'll leave Emma in her room for a bit okay hunny? If anything happens, we're right here...now lets get you ready."

Rachel sat up, walked over and hugged her friend. "Thank you Mon, God...Ive missed you so much."

"Rach, what are you talking about you saw me the other night?"

"I just miss you here...all of the time, and I miss your apartment...and the daily meetings at central perk...and-"

"Rach...Rach..me too hunny, but we could still do all of that...just not everyday like we use to. Why don't you get dressed, I think your just panicking, maybe the stress of telling your father about the baby is getting to you"

Rachel then began to slip off her sweat pants and fixed the dress she had on around her. It was just a simple black dress that rested just above her knees. "Your right Mon, I mean I just need to calm down. Im sure daddy will be fine with Ross and I being together..."

"Sure and the new baby-what do you mean he'll be fine with you being together?"

Rachel just looked down at the floor

"Rach, your father knows about you and Ross right?"

"Oh Yeah...Yeah" Rachel blurted out...then mumbled "After tonight"

"What!!!" Monica Yelled "He doesn't know yet?!"

"No Mon, Okay No! That's what Im so worried about okay...How should I do my hair?"

"Why didn't you tell him? Hes going to kill you..." She paused and titled her head "Eh, I think you should pull half of it up, into a twisted bun, and leave the rest hanging down."

"Oh Thanks...don't you think I know he's going to flip?!" She said while fixing her hair, the way Monica told her too, she looked at herself in the mirror and then turned to Monica "This okay?"

"Oh yeah, that's perfect Rach, just leave a few stands in your face like this..." Monica, said while fixing Rachel's hair.

"You know, Ive been thinking about cutting it shorter again..."

"Ohh You should, that was cute! So how are you going to tell him?"

" How Else? Im just going to tell him I want my hair shorter for a while I mean I don't think Ross is going to care-"

"Rach, I mean your father how are you going to, you know, explain everything to him?"

"Oh...Oh that..." The truth was Rachel hadn't given it much thought yet...as much worrying as she had done, she never really came up with her own plan over telling her Father the news. "Im not sure yet."

---------------

In a short while Rachel walked into the living room where Monica was sitting with Emma on the couch. She walked in front of the tv, and stood in from of her.

"Well" Rachel asked, about her outfit.

"Rach, you look great...Ross is going to die, the only thing you need is Earrings"

Rachel then grabbed her earlobe and started playing with it."Yeah I know, that's what I was thinking, but I couldn't find any-wait a minute!" Rachel shouted racing back to Emma's room with Monica close behind her carrying Emma.

"-Rach what do you need in here-"Monica then looked down, and spotted Rachel sitting on the floor with an old worn box in her hands, she patted the floor next to her, indicating Monica to sit down.

Rachel lifted up the lid to the box, and took out the first piece of paper on top, and set it aside. Monica glanced over and saw that it was Ross and Rachel's divorce papers.

"Rach...is this 'the Ross box?' "Monica asked.

Rachel nodded her head. "Yeah I hid it in here, because Im afraid Ross would find it in our room." Rachel added, while shuffling some things around in the box "-Yes" Rachel yelled out...

"What...what?" Monica asked confused.

"I found them" Monica just stared at her "The earrings...that Ross bought me for my birthday when we were going out!"

"I thought you returned them?"

Rachel looked down with a smile on her face holding the diamond earrings in her hand. "I was going to, but I mean...he obviously spent a lot on them, you know?"

"Rachel...I know that's not the reason. I know my _friend_ Rachel would think to herself 'Hm. He spent a lot of money on these...more store credit for me!' "Monica said while laughing.

"Okay. Well actually, I mean...I couldn't return them. Well I could, but I didn't want to...I just you know wanted to keep them, because they were my first birthday gift from him, as a couple, and I just thought it was special" Rachel said smiling, a tear slowly slipping from her eye.

"And you kept them" Rachel nodded her head "Awe Come here Hunny" Monica said while hugging her friend "Your so cute". The two laughed at her comment.

"Rach?" Came Ross' yell from the living room.

As Rachel put the last earring in she yelled "In Emma's room, just finishing getting ready."

Ross walked in, and stopped when he saw her. "Rach...you look...you look, amazing.," he said beaming, as he walked over to envelope Rachel in a hug, kissing her as he did so. After pulling himself from her, he starred at her, reaching out and touching the earrings she had on.

"They look-Rach, are they the earrings I got you while we were dating?" Ross questioned half smiling. Rachel nodded her head. "I thought you returned them"

"Ugh, why does everybody keep saying that" Rachel spat out.

"Because your Rachel!" Yelled Monica.

Ross laughed as he pecked Rachel on the top of her head. "Im going to go and get changed and then we'll leave okay?"

"Alright. Wait...Ross, have you put any thought into how we're going to tell him."

"Hm. Well, I was kind of hoping that while I was changing, one of the buttons on my shirt few off and went into my eye, you know so I wouldn't have to meet him"

"Come On Ross!" Rachel Pleaded.

"Fine we'll think of something" He said while walking off

"Excuse me, but we have reservations under Green" Rachel said to the man at the podium.

"Ah yes, Dr. Green has already arrived so let me show you two to your seats."

Rachel nodded her head at the man when Ross, pulled on her arm, and whispered something to her. "Im going to stop in the bathroom for a minute, Ill find you out there"

"Okay but Im not telling him about _anything_ until you get back" Rachel said while walking off...

"I know that Rach." After she had left he mumbled to himself "Dammit".

"Daddy!" Rachel said in her best fake excited voice, as she ran over and hugged her father.

"And how's my princess?" Dr. Green asked while the two were sitting down.

"Ugh, Im great Dad, I honestly can say I have never been better."

"See princess I told you, you never needed that Ross guy." Dr. Green said with a laugh.

Rachel laughed nervously. "Ha Yeah...Um, about that-"

"Hey, where's this date of yours who's so wonderful? A Doctor I hope."

Laughing that name nervous laugh again"Oh, He's got a PHD...don't worry about that." **Come on Ross** she thought to herself. Almost if on cue Ross walked over to the two of them, bending down and kissing the top of Rachel's head as he did so.

"Dr. Green" Ross said cheerfully, if he was going to make this work, he had a lot of work to do tonight. He then went to shake his hand, but her father just sat there.

"Ross...Ross what are you doing here? And what was that...can't you see we're waiting for someone...now get out of here." Dr. Green said rudely.

Ross knew he could ruin the whole night right now if he wanted too, and he was going to but then Rachel caught his eye. She looked worried, almost afraid like a little girl, Ross couldn't do that to her...."Um Rach?" Ross asked.

Clearing her throat Rachel said quietly to her father. "Daddy, Um. Remember that date I was bringing...we'll it was Ross..."

"WHAT!" Rachel jumped at her Fathers more than loud reaction; Ross took this as a cue to walk back over to Rachel from his seat, and gripped her hand. "When- when did this happen again?"

"Um- remember I told you that...I decided to um, stay here...because...well you know because, I didn't want to take Emma away from Ross...well that's not all." Rachel let out a nervous laugh...she was dying inside. "I- I realized I still loved Ross, and that I could never leave him...so, so since then we've gotten back together..." Rachel took a long pause to study her father, he looked furious. "But I love him Daddy...I really do"

"Yeah, until he sleeps with some copy place slut again"

Ross then hung his head down in shame. "I am right here"

"I know where you are wet head. And I am not about to sit here and let you ruin my daughter's life again."

Ross was about to say something when he saw Rachel do something that she had never done to her father...she stood up to him.

"What the hell do you mean? He's not ruining my life; he's just about one of the only good things in my life right now. God knows hes always been there for me, unlike my own father. Did he make a mistake, yeah you know what he did...but Ive- Ive gotten past that now. Its just not worth living in the past anymore, and you know what else? There's nothing you can do about this." Rachel said gripping Ross' hand tightly and kissing him on the cheek. "Because I love him, and like it or not, Im not some little kid that you can control any longer...I'm going to be with Ross...forever."

Ross turned to her. "I love you too Rach...so much" Ross said while reaching into his suit pocket, and grabbing a hold of a small item placed inside..."And, Im never going to stop-"

"Fine you know what Rachel Fine...but something goes wrong don't come crying to me" Dr. Green spat out calming down, while interrupting Ross. Ross dropped the object he had in his hands back into his pocket, and made his way back over to his seat sitting down defeated. They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, then Dr Green calming said. "So what...youve been together all this time, and never once told me."

"I was afraid, you were going to act like this...and well look you did...big surprise there..."

"Anything else youd like to tell me?"

Rachel smirked looking over at Ross, placing a hand on her stomach. "You know what...actually there is..."

"What's that...you didn't get one of my daughters pregnant again did you wet head." Mr. Green let out a laugh, while looking at Ross.  
  
Ross let out a never laugh "Ha...I-I bet youd like that wouldn't you Dr. Green" Ross then shot Rachel a look pleading with his eyes.

"Well.... what would you think of that if it was true?" Rachel asked titled her head.

"I would say, it was the stupidest thing I had ever heard...I mean you just got back together, you're not even married...it would be a big mistake"

"Opps" Rachel let out a laugh. She hadn't even cared what her father thought anymore, because for the first time in her life she had realized that she didn't need him any longer. "Too late"

"What- what are you saying?" Dr Green asking quickly afraid of the answer.

It was Ross' turn to speak up..."Your going to have a new grandchild this time come February...Dr. Green" Ross said while standing up for his seat. "Come on Rach, I think its time we go"

Rachel smiled at Ross; she stood up and linked her fingers with his as they excited the place, leaving her father dumbfounded and sitting there in silence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Theres the next chapter, hope you were all able to enjoy it. Please Review this one, hopefully Ill have the neck chapter up in a few days, but Im kind of in a writing slump right now lol. So tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and everything in between lol.


	10. Lobsters

Hey sorry it took a little longer than usual...Ive been busy

"Lobsters"

"Rach, wow Ive never seen you act like that-To your father anyway" Ross could be heard saying as the two walked into their apartment, with Ross' arm around her.  
  
" Yeah...I didn't even know what the hell I was saying until it was out there...but you know what, I did realized one thing...I don't need him anymore Ross"  
  
"-Don't need who" Monica asked approaching the two from one of the back rooms.  
  
"My Father" Rachel said quietly. Ross could be heard saying as the two walked into their apartment, with Ross' arm around her.  
  
" Yeah...I didn't even know what the hell I was saying until it was out there...but you know what, I did realized one thing...I don't need him anymore Ross"  
  
"-Don't need who" Monica asked approaching the two from one of the back rooms.  
  
"My Father" Rachel said quietly.  
  
Monica took a step back. "What!...Rach, are you feeling okay" Monica said reaching out to feel Rachel's Forehead, as Ross threw her a look.  
  
Rachel jerked away, and walked over to sit on the couch with Ross closely behind her.  
  
"Im fine Monica."  
  
"Well Rach, what happened?" questioned her friend.  
  
"It was amazing, she actually stood up to her Father." Ross said while kissing Rachel on the cheek.  
  
"He was doubting my relationship with Ross"  
  
"-Well Rach it's not exactly the most solid one ever" Monica spoke up laughing  
  
"Monica Come on! He was telling me that he wasn't going to 'let' me be with him. You know what, it was then I just thought to myself...my god...Im 34 years old." Rachel paused as Monica sent her a look to continue. "Im 34 years old Monica, and I have never...stood up to my Father before, and I realized something.... something I should have realized ten years ago when you made me cut up those credit cards...I don't need him. I never really did...I didn't need his money all these years...and I don't need his 'okay' or support now to be with the man I love." She then turned to face Ross. "Ross, Im sorry when all those years ago, I tried to make you get along with him...even though you were right all along...I should have just accepted the fact that is was never going to work. Because, I never needed him...it was you guys, my friends...my REAL family.... who I needed, and you know what...youve been here for me all along."  
  
Rachel said that last bit quietly as Ross enveloped her in a hug, kissing the top of her head, Monica walked over to join them in their hug. As they pulled apart Monica spoke up...  
  
"Rach, I don't mean to bring up um, a bad topic again...but did you, you know tell him about the baby."  
  
Rachel Looked down "Yeah...I did...he wasn't too happy about that either, so Ross and I just left." Changing the subject quickly. "So how was Emma?"  
  
"Great as always, she's sleeping now...she did the cutest thing before...she called me Mo'neeka(Yes pronounced like that lol)"  
  
Rachel smiled and then laughed, remembering when Ben said Monica's name. "You didn't hit her heard off the wall did you"  
  
Monica playfully hit her friend on the arm. "Hey! That was a long time ago" Laughing to herself "Bang Rachel! Bang!"  
  
The two girls laughed hysterically leaving Ross just to star at him. "Yes make jokes about the day my son hit his head...its all funny."  
  
"Oh Ross.... Honey, that was so long ago, and it really was funny..."  
  
"Oh Shoot!" Monica said while looking at her watch, "I told Chandler Id be back an hour ago...so Im going to go, give me a call tomorrow though Rach, and we'll go and get coffee or something."  
  
" 'Kay Mon, sounds great." Rachel yelled to her friend who was walking out the door.

Ross looked over at Rachel, and kisses her softly. A small smile escaped from her face, this is who she needed...she needed Ross forever and always. As Ross placed his hand on her knee he whispered quietly. "Im going to go and get changed, Ill be right back" Rachel smiled and nodded her head as she watched him exit the room.  
  
"Ugh" Rachel exhaled loudly. She had wondered to herself how she felt so good but yet so upset at the same time. So hadn't felt this way since she found out that she was first pregnant with Emma. She was so thrilled, yet scared at the same time...but it was a good feeling, but after how Ross dealt with it...she felt like dying. Much like she felt right now. Maybe it was the hormones. No. That's not it. It was her Father. She was so proud of herself...and it felt so good to actually tell him that he was wrong...but now, something was eating away at her. He was still her father. All she wanted was for him to be Happy.  
  
Happy and Her and Ross' future together. "Rachel..wh-why are you crying," She hadn't even noticed that he had taken a seat next to her again. Or that tears had began to fall freely from her eyes. She clung to him, and cried openly into his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her head. All he could do was comfort her.  
  
"Rach, its okay...honey what's wrong?" Ross was now concerned. She was so full of fire before, and now...she appeared helpless. "Just hold me..."came a small reply, she needed him right now, she needed him for comfort, he would always be there for her.  
  
Between sobs Rachel spoke up. "I don't...know why I allow him to do...this to me Ross"  
  
"Rachel...who? What are you talking about"  
  
Rachel pulled away and looked at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "My Father" She then spoke quietly. "I know he's a jerk Ross, but I just...I just- I wanted him to be happy about us. And I knew it was a long shot, but I hoped, that once he saw...how...how happy we are together, he would change his mind."  
  
Ross grabbed her hand in his. "Me too Rach...and not for me, I want that for you. Look I know Im not crazy about your Father, but he's your Father, and I know how you feel about him. Your his little girl, and you always will be-"  
  
"-I...I don't want to need him- I don't"  
  
"But you do need him Rachel. Maybe not in the sense that you thought you always did...but you need his comfort, you need his acceptation...you want him to be happy for you, no one could possibly feel good when their parents are constantly disappointed in the things they do."  
  
Rachel gave him a small smile, and hugged him.  
  
"But listen, we have so much ahead of us, in a little less than 8 months...Rachel your going to have a baby! We have our whole lives ahead of us to look forward to, and Im never going to let you go. If your Father isn't going to be there for you, you know I always will be...and that's a promise Rachel. I love you...always, you never have to worry about support, you have me...youve always had me Rach. When I was going to go with you to the prom, when you were all alone...you had me. When I married Carol, believe it or not, you still had me...throughout Italian guys and ex boyfriends, Julie, and even Emily you had me. Every time you felt like you could die, or every time you flashed that wonderful Rachel smile, I was at your feet...when you gave birth to out daughter who I love so much, and especially now, you have me for life Rachel...and you never have to worry about that again."  
  
Rachel smiled and wiped a tear away from her eye, and kissed Ross deeply.  
  
"Rachel, I love you, and I always have. Even though we've hit some rough water, we're past that now, you really are my lobster, and the one lobster that I am not allergic to." Ross let out a laugh and Rachel smiled, he then grabbed her hand, and knelt down before her, he hand resting in his pocket. " Rachel, it wasn't until you almost left my life forever when I realized what you meant to me. All these years I loved you, and I never stopped and I know that now. We were so stupid for so long, fighting over the littlest things, we never once gave ourselves the credit to sit and talk thing out...and until recently. This last month has confirmed something I knew all along. We could do it...we could pull through Rach. I know now that I could never live without you, Rachel every time Im with you, you make me the happiest man alive, and I feel that we've been lucky, it may have taken a while, but we've been given a second chance. A chance not be so stupid anymore, a chance to just be us...and be happy."  
  
Ross paused and pulled a ring out of his pocket, and held it out to her. "I don't want to just take that chance anymore Rachel, I want to live it. This may have not been the way Ive dreamed of doing this...but I love you, I love you so much Rachel, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh Ross...." Rachel then got on the ground with him "yes!" so said happily tears spilling down her face.  
  
Ross smiled at her and slipped the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. He then leaned in and kissed her passionately. It was quiet possibly the most meaningful, and loving kiss he had every shared with anyone.  
  
Rachel's thoughts went soaring...from the times when they were kids, and thought nothing of him, to when she found out of his feelings for her, and realized her own...their first night together...the break up...Emily.... Vegas...Emma...Getting off the plane...as she racked her brain thinking events, and feelings of the past she arrived at one simple thought...the only one that mattered...  
  
She Loved Him. He Loved Her. They Were Meant To Be.

Nothing else mattered anymore, not the problems in their past, nor her Father's un-acceptance. They were meant to be.

Hope you liked it.....PLEASE review Im begging you lol.


	11. Chloe

Thanks for everyone who reviewed !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel smiled to herself while tightening her robe around her waste, her eyes stayed glued to the ring on her finger.It finally happened. She and Ross...were getting married. She hadn't noticed it in so many years, but this was all she had ever wanted. When she and Ross had broken up all those years ago, she had asked herself the question of if she was capable of loving anyone as much as she had loved him. The answer was a firm no. Ross was indeed the only one for her. And even though it took her so long to realize it...this was home.

"Ross sure isn't cheap," She said to herself laughing. To say that the ring was gorgeous would be an understatement. But to be honest as 'selfish' and 'materialistic' as people had made her out to be, she would be happy with no ring, just to know that she was marrying Ross. _But this ring sure is nice_ she had thought to herself. Sighing she exited the room, and found herself catching Ross about to walk out the door.

"Hey You" Rachel smiled saying a greeting that they had always seemed to use with one another...sure it was a pretty general way of saying 'hello' but to her, with Ross it felt like more.

Ross turned around with the biggest smile on his face. _God she looks beautiful _ how someone could have just rolled out of bed, and looks that wonderful always-amazed Ross. Walking over to her meeting her half way wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, " How was your sleep?"

"Great...uh two months into my last pregnancy, we sure we're doing _that_ together" Rachel joked and then became more serious. "Ross, I-I didn't think it was possible, but last night, you made me...god you made me the happiest I have ever been. I mean when we got back together I was scared but really happy...when- when I found out I was pregnant again, I was scared, but happy...and now, god Ross, Im...Im more than happy."

Ross kissed her forehead. " Believe me, Im a little more than happy Rach, I mean this...this is everything Ive ever wanted since I was 15. So the ring is okay, I mean...if you want to get a diff-"

"-Ross" She said cutting him off "Its beautiful, would you actually thing that I would want to exchange an engagement ring" Ross gave her a look. "Okay Okay. so it does sound like something I might do...but...no...I love it."

"Really? I thought after 8 years something would have changed" Rachel sent him a confused look. "I got that ring, the day before our first anniversary..."

"Oh Ross..." Rachel stared deeply into his eyes. "God I love you..." Rachel laughed at her statement, as bluntly as she had said it, she was in shock. She possibly had never meant that more any time in her life.

"I love you too Rach...but I really have to get going."

"Wh-Where?" Rachel asked panicking, obviously not wanted him to go.

"Well, I figure, its a Thursday...Ive got work...so I you know...there.." Ross joked, "After all I am still paying on that ring"

"Ross!" Rachel yelled, giving him one last kiss as he left.

"Cya later Rach."

Rachel, juggling Emma on her hip walked slowly on the sidewalk nearing central perk.

"Oh, You're getting so big Emma.." Rachel smiled. "God, I cant believe in a few months youll be two." It seemed like just yesterday she was taking her home. Looking down she patted her stomach, which was beginning to form a hardly noticeable bulge. She couldn't believe that she already had a daughter who was going to be turning two in October, and another one on the way. If someone told her five years ago, that today she would be newly engaged to Ross, have a daughter, and was pregnant, she wouldn't believe them. But she was so glad it was all happening.

Walking inside the familiar doors, she stopped her friends Monica, and Phoebe on the orange couch, _their _couch. She walked over to her friends, and sat Emma down next to Phoebe who was sitting in the center, with Monica on her left side.

"Hey Guys! Im going to get a decaf, do you want anything?"

"An Ice tea would be nice." Phoebe said, while taking Emma and sitting her in her lap.

Rachel smiled at her friend and walked over to the counter and began to order. She racked her brain trying to think of just the right way to tell her friends the exciting news of Ross asking her to marry him. After thinking it over she thought the best way would just be for them, to notice the ring on their own...after all it was more fun that way.

"So Pheebs, I didn't know you were coming too?" Rachel stated with that ever-present smile on her face as she took a seat next to her friend, reaching her arms out for Emma.

"Well Monica told me you were meeting her here, so I decided to tag along, only after Mike and I worked on-"

"What's That!" Yelled Monica pointing to Rachel's hand, who had just gotten a hold of Emma. "Oh My God! Oh My God!!! Ross.... Ross asked you to marry him didn't he?"

"Can't even finish a sent- WOAH WHAT A ROCK! Monica! That's much bigger than yours!" Blurted out Phoebe.

Rachel smiled, as Monica reached over Phoebe and grabbed her hand. "Let Me See!" Monica studied the ring "Oh My God" She whispered "I thought it looked familiar, Phoebes this is the same ring he had for her originally"

"You knew?!" Rachel questioned

"I didn't- nu-uh, no...this is brand now INFORMATION!" Phoebe stated trying to cover herself up,

"We knew honey..." Monica said while holding Rachel's hand.

"So you-you all knew that, Ross was going to ask me to marry him, and after all these years none of you bothered to tell me?" Rachel wasn't sure if she was hurt or mad, at this time...how could all of her friends not let her know, after..what...seven years?

"Rach, it was better that way, can you imagine, just after breaking up with him, if one of us told you..you know that he was going to purpose, you would have been even more crushed than you already were."

Rachel sat there in silence for a bit, and then began nodding her head. "Your right...god I hate that. But things are good now, its all okay, that doesn't matter anymore.... right?"

"Right Rach, so when did he do it?"

"Last night, after you left, we just sat talking for a long time, about ugh, everything. It basically all started when I was telling him about how I felt about the thing with my Father, and then Ross reassured me that, he has always been, and will always be there for me, and it just went from there, and before I knew it, he was" At this point she was smiling uncontrollably. "He was down on one knee and, God Im getting married guys!"

Monica moved first to hug her friend followed by Phoebe.

"Ohh! Lets go out to eat, it could be like...like you know a celebration!" Phoebe said excitedly pudding away from the hug.

"Yeah Rach, we definitely have to take you out." Monica paused. "Oh! And we have to start making wedding plans"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh to herself at her friend's eagerness to help her. "Mon, hold on...we have LOTS of time for that, I mean...Ross and I aren't getting married until after the baby is born. Ugh, and about going out to eat, I can't Ross is taking me out to lunch." She glanced at the silver watch on her wrist. "Actually, he should be here any minute."

"Oh okay, well we'll have to reschedule then. But wait, if Ross and you are going out to eat, what are you going to do with Emma?" Questioned Monica.

"I was kind of hoping you could take her for a few hours Mon..." Rachel looked at her uneasy. She hated always throwing her daughter at her friend; it seemed like every time she needed help with Emma, it was Monica she went to, and always on such short notice. "But hey, when I go to pick her up, we can discuss possible wedding plans."

After thinking for a moment Monica looked up and smiled "Okay! God I have so many ideas-"

As Monica began speaking Rachel turned around and spotted Ross, hanging up his coat by the door. He smiled at her, and she gave him a friendly wave.

"Dinosaur dude!" came a small yell, from a girl sitting at the table closest to the counter. Rachel was stuck off guard and turned her head to try and spot who the voice was coming from. She saw a rather attractive girl with shoulder length burgundy hair stand up and begin to walk over to Ross.

"Monica...Monica who is that" Rachel asked quietly but quickly

"Im not sure Rach why-"

Rachel then stood up holding Emma on her hip, by this time the girl was already up by Ross, and was patting him on the arm. "Cheap skank who does she think she is," mumbled Rachel, as she walked over to Ross, placing her free arm around his waste from the side. The girls on the couch turned around to see the scene.

"Hey Ross!" said the girl excitingly.

"Um..Hey" Ross said slowly while confused. Rachel tightened her grip around him, and he put his arm around her for comfort. "Im sorry...but...who are you?"

"Man...You don't remember me?" The girl laughed. "Its me..."

Ross sent her a confused look.

"You remember...Chloe"

"WHAT!" Rachel coughed letting go of Ross, and folding her arms. No, it couldn't be...the Chloe, the same girl her broke them up...Chloe.

Ross nearly choked when she said her name. How couldn't he see it, sure she had let her hair grow out, but now he could clearly see it was the girl from the copy place...Ross stood there in though for a bit, just in silence looking back and forth between Rachel and this...this girl from the past who was certainly one he wanted to forget. Rachel bared nothing but a cold stare towards the girl she had only heard about and hated for years after.

"All we need now is Mark and we have ourselves a party," Phoebe said to Monica quietly from the couch.

"Shhh.." Monica said while nudging her. "I want to hear the rest."

"Cute baby." Chloe said reaching out to touch Emma's cheek.

Rachel pulled herself and the baby away, leaving a confused look on Chloe's face. Rachel felt an urge inside her that she never had before. She was glad she had Emma in her arms right now, because honestly she had no idea what she would do if she had her arms free. Part of her wanted to reach out and punch the girl standing in front of her. But rather knew better, she just wanted to make her pay for all of the pain that her actions had caused her. _Nothing could ever make up for that _.

"Okay...Hmm..so Ross, Ive always wondered what ever happened to you and that girl Rachel?"

"Oh, we broke up for a while after that but-"Ross was cut off.

"Oh that's a shame...you know, if you weren't involved with her at that time I so would have wanted you...well more than once that is." Laughed Chloe touching his chest." Wow..." Her hands then moved to his arms. "Someone's been working out haven't they...maybe I could see what all of your work looks like...up close sometime."

Rachel turned around. She had to get out of there, she was afraid that is she stood around any longer something bad might happen...and she couldn't afford that.

"I-Ra- Rachel...."Ross laughed while he was stumbling his words. "This, this is...is Rachel."

Dammit. Rachel turned around and faced Chloe again. The girl in front of her extended her hand, intending for Rachel to shake it.

"Chloe"

"Yeah. Yeah I know who you are!" Rachel snapped, handing Emma over to Ross. "You're the bitch who ruined my relationship." Rachel had blurted out. She couldn't help it...for years he had wondered what the woman who...who could tear Ross away from her looked like, and here she was...after all these years standing in front of her.

"What did you just call me!"? Chloe demanded standing up straight. While Chloe had seemed like a friendly ditzy person, she definitely wasn't one to mess with.

"I called you a bitch. You're a ditzy stupid, good for nothing bitch." Rachel paused "Oh, and did I forget whore? You slept with my boyfriend, knowing he was involved in a relationship."

"Didn't seem like much of a relationship when I got to him." Chloe sent back.

Rachel was fuming, just then she did quiet possibly the most stupid thing she had ever done in her life. There at been a lot of stupid things she had done, Almost married a man whom she didn't love, ask for a break form Ross, Paulo...but this was quiet possibly the worst.

She shoved Chloe, and before she knew it Chloe was on the ground on top of her, pounding into her face. Ross then immediately sat Emma in the nearest chair, and jumped in to get her off of his pregnant fiancé. He succeeded in pulling her off not before she managed to give Rachel one hard kick into her side. Monica and Phoebe were on the ground next to a nearly knocked out Rachel rubbing her head.

Ross dragged Chloe out of Central Perk with him. "Do you know what you just did!" he screamed

"Did you hear what she called me!"? Chloe sent back.

"Look I don't have time for this, you-you just attacked my pregnant girlfriend." Ross then broke down. "God I don't even know if she's okay" before Chloe could say anything Ross yelled again. "Just get the hell out of here before someone does something about it!"

He then raced back inside, and knelt down next to Rachel. He didn't know what he would do if she had been hurt.

"Rachel! Hunny...god be okay....be okay," He said while kissing her forehead.

Groggily Rachel opened her eyes. "Ross...Ugh...my whole body hurts..." Rachel whispered.

Panicked Ross turned to Monica." Take Emma back to your place for the night, Im going to take Rach to the hospital to check in with Dr Long."

Monica nodded her head. "Call me when you get home tonight"

Ross helped Rachel up, and carried her out the door, until they reached outside of central perk, he put her back down on the ground, and guided her to his car, as he was helping her inside she sent him a weak smile. Ross smiled back supportingly, and got inside the car.

Things had been going so well, he should have known something would happen to ruin it all. But nothing could have happened to Rachel.... right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there it is...sorry it took so long...review at always.


	12. Feelings of the Past, and Wedding Talk

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter (Thanks especially to my 'usual' reviewers, you know who you are, and it means a lot ), I know it may have seemed a little much to have Rachel just shove Chloe, but you have to figure all of the hate that Rachel has been harboring towards this woman over all these years, and hopefully this chapter to show some insight on what she was thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel had barely ever been in a fight before, and to say that this was a fight would be stretching it. Chloe has simply beaten her up, nothing else to it.

Looking around as Rachel lay in her and Ross' bedroom she shook her head and began a soft cry.

"Im so stupid." She said aloud to no one at all. Sure she and her baby were fine, but she had been stupid none the less. She was just thankful that all she got out of it was a headache that could kill, and a soar back, her baby had been fine and that's all that mattered.

But why did she do it? How stupid could she have been...a pregnant woman to attack some girl? She had known deep down inside that she was likely to do something that she would regret and she was right. Granted all she did was push Chloe, but still and all, it was a dumb move that sent Chloe off on her.

Rachel felt horrible; she couldn't imagine how upset Ross' must be. Sure he was concerned about her, but after all of that goes away, he was going to be angry, or at least that's the conclusion that Rachel had drawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the kitchen Ross was making a phone call.

"Hey Mon" Ross spoke quietly into the receiver, as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Ross! How's Rachel, is she okay? Is the baby fine?" Monica asked worriedly

"Yeah- Yeah Rachel's fine, and so is the baby, she's in the bedroom resting. Monica, I was so worried...how...why...why would she do that."

"Hold on Ross...so what did the doctor say?"

Sighing" Dr. Long said that she was really lucky. If she had been like a month or two more along, that kick to her side could have caused great damage. But I guess Chloe wasn't all that strong, I just don't understand what Rachel was thinking..." Ross said while looking down, he wasn't sure weather or not to be upset with Rachel, or feel bad for her.

"Ross, listen I think I get where Rachel was coming from, maybe its because Im her best friend, and I know how she thinks, or because Im a woman, but you know...you weren't living with her during all that time when she found out what you did, she was crushed.... and you know what, after all these years she never really got over it. I think that's just something youll have to talk to her about."

"I just thought we were past all of that now Mon."

"Ross that's not what I mean, she may be okay with it now, you know to forgive you and move on...but hunny she's never going to forget that. She is going to forever hate Chloe, no matter how much time passes. " Monica then paused for a moment before continuing. "You should have seen her, then next morning she was a mess...she didn't want to talk to anyone all day, all she wanted to do is sit in her room, for weeks she was in denial-"

"Really?" Ross cut her off. Rachel always appeared so held together...bitter towards him if anything.

"Defiantly, she really hid it well though didn't she? She was torn apart. Look go and talk to her, see where she was coming from, I should go and give Emma a bath before bed-"

"Mon, I should really come and pick Emma up" Ross said while starting to stand up.

"No, Rachel needs you now Ross, Ill drop Emma off tomorrow anyway, I have the day off"

"Thanks Mon."

Ross hung up the phone, and leaned against the wall by the door in the kitchen. He had never actually thought of Rachel being weak, sure he knew that he had hurt her really bad, but she always appeared so strong, even at her most vulnerable moments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knocking on their door he called her name "Rach…"before walking inside to find her lying in bed with a tear stricken face, just staring up at the ceiling. She hadn't even acknowledged him walking in the room, as if caught in some type of trance.

Walking over to the bed as taking a seat next to her still body, he placed a hand on her thigh; she finally looked down at him, and gave him a forced weak smile. On the drive to and back from the hospital the two hadn't spoken much. Both in too much shock, to speak.

"Hey, How you feeling?" Ross asked genuinely, returning her smile.

"Ah, Ive been better" Rachel closed her eyes for a while before speaking. "Look Ross, I don't know what I was thinking okay?" Rachel spoke as if she were preparing to get a long lecture.

"Neither do I" Rachel sent him a look. "No Rach, I mean…I don't really understand why you would do something so stupid knowing you could put the baby in danger."

"I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right you weren't thinking" Ross snapped, and then immediately calmed himself down. "Look, Im sorry, that's not what I meant. Im just really confused Rach-"

"Okay, so I was thinking…Okay" Ross looked at her confused. "I was thinking about…you and her… and you both we're lying in this bed so many years ago…and how she was more important than out relationship…just all the pain she caused me. And when she was just there flirting with you, I couldn't handle it…so I was about to leave, because I knew I was going to snap at her…and then you brought me into it." Pausing, she rubbed her eyes and let out a small sigh. "And she said that we didn't have much a relationship when she _got to you _and I just, I snapped Ross. And I know it was stupid, but it felt so good. Everything I had ever wanted to say to her, I now had my chance, and I just…without thinking, I took that chance Ross."

"Rachel, first of all she was never more important than our relationship." Ross said while reaching to hold her hand.

"It sure felt like she was, and it hurt. God Ross, over these years Ive learned to forgive you, but I can-**will **never forgive her. Okay. Say you had run into Mark today, and he was touching me, and basically asking me out, I know…I know you couldn't handle that. Im just so, so sorry." Rachel began crying again…she couldn't help it. " Im a horrible Mother to this child, who isn't even born yet Ross. I could have killed it. And then, if that had happened…I don't know how I could live with myself-"

"Rach, hunny its okay…. everything is okay. Just, never do anything like that again…all right? You have no idea how worried I was about the baby, and you. I'm not going to lie, I was really mad at you at the same time, but thinking about it now…just as long as your both okay, Im fine with it. I mean, Im still shocked that you did it…but now…I think I almost understand. I just can't be upset with you. Just PLEASE think next time Rach, okay. I mean you heard the doctor, if you were just a couple months more along, a lot of harm could have been done."

Ross then sat up a little and kissed Rachel on the top of the head. They sat in the room in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, both trying to recollect their thoughts. Trying to change the subject to a lighter topic he brought up the only thing that came to mind. "So did I hear right, are you and Monica going to go over things about the wedding tomorrow."

The mere mention of her wedding brought a smile on Rachel's face. "Well I mean, I told her that we hadn't actually decided on a date yet, but we're stilling going to talk about, you know the basics."

Ross nodded. "So, when did you want it?"

"I don't know Ross, I was thinking that it would be better if we waited a couple of months until after the baby is born, so like probably not until like a year or so from now-"

"Its up to you, I just can't wait to be married to you."

Rachel smiled at this, she felt the same way. "I just want to be able to wear a really nice dress, and I don't think that be being pregnant is going to give us the most options." Rachel joked. "I just really wanted it to be at the Plaza…but now with daddy against things, Im not sure that's going to happen."

"Ill work on it Rach-"

Rachel cut him off smiling" Although Phoebe did tell me that you once said that you wanted to have you 'next wedding' in Hawaii at sunset?"

Ross laughed. "Yeah, I think I did say that, and I think someone else said that…you had a dream of wanting a wedding in Barbados…on a cliff"

"Yeah…but you know what, I don't think that would exactly be the best thing…thinking of everything that happened when we were there before…but I mean Hawaii, if you were serious about it…that, that would be beautiful…" Rachel said while playing with the engagement ring on her finger, before giving him a small smile.

Ross smiled back at her, grabbing the hand with the ring on it. "It really would…as the sun was going down…the music could begin to play, and your father would be there, to slowly was you down the-"

"My Father isn't going to be there Ross…he just isn't, especially if we would plan over having it farther away…" Rachel said while looking down.

"Hey, Rach well work everything out, don't worry." Ross then crawled over her, and laid down next to her. Placing his hand on the top of her head, he began stroking her hair reassuringly. "He'll come around, youre his little girl right?" Ross then studied her face, her eyes slowly drifting shut; it had been a long day. "I mean, who could say no to you…your beautiful smile…those big blue eyes…and you know what, even if he doesn't come around, he'll be the one who is missing out"

Rachel glanced up at him one last time, and wrapped her arm around his waist as she buried her face into his chest. " Your so great Ross…you really are" She said quietly before drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ross sat on the orange couch in central perk, sitting on his coffee; he had been waiting for Chandler to arrive. A few weeks had passed since the incident with Chloe, neither of the two had brought it up since that night, and that's the way Ross liked it, he had known that Rachel still felt horrible over the whole situation, and there was no need to bring it up again.

Ross was deep in thought when Chandler sat down on the couch next to him. "Hey, man." Chandler spoke up first. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Rachel…"

"Well…here's a hint, you have her now, no need to fanaticize." Chandler joked." Hmm..so where is the ray of sunshine?"

"Im not sure actually, she wanted to take Emma out for a bit. "Ross said still staring out into the distance

"Ross…where does one take a two year old 'out' I mean are they going dancing drinking…what?"

Ross laughed. " She took Emma out shopping actually." Ross smiled "Yeah the other day, Rachel and I were in bed together, and Emma was on the floor looking through our magazines, when she got up, and I pulled her on to the bed, she…she actually took one of my Science magazines to look at-"

Chandler then cut him off "That's the picture in your dream man"

Ross smiled the biggest smile "Yeah, I know" He paused " Anyway Rachel noticed and panicked, so now she's trying to get Emma started early and 'show her the light'. "

"Wow…and fashion clearly is the way to go, Im sure everyone would be thrilled to hear that it is, in fact the light . " Chandler said in his usual sarcastic manor. "So when is the wedding have you decided? I mean its already August, I figure you probably have to start making plans soon."

"Did Monica send you?" Ross questioned.

"No Im just extremely interested in your marriage Ross, I mean this will be what…the fourth one we have to try and make this one last…for at least a week." Ross sent him a look. "Yes, is it that obvious?"

"Pretty much…I don't know we've been thinking about a wedding on May 6th, a year after she got off the plane."

"Still planning on the Hawaii wedding?" Chandler questioned "Id like to work on my tan"

Ross clears his throat. "Hey whatever works man…I don't know, we've been swaying back and forth, its really important for Rachel's father to be there..well for her anyway, you know I couldn't give a damn if the man was shot dead. Anyway, Rachel seems really excited about the thought of it there, and Id like to make her happy…"

Chandler then got serious. "Ross, I don't think it really matters where you get married, or who is there…just getting married to you is going to make her happy…"

"Yeah…I just…I want it to be really special-"

Chandler cut him off "hey, Ross youll be getting married to Rachel, who youve loved for more than half of your life…just that alone makes it special."

Chandler really was right thought Ross. The reality of it all was that, it really didn't matter to him or Rachel where they got married, just as long as it happened. But he would really love to get married in Hawaii, for his LAST wedding, and he couldn't get over the way Rachel's face lit up when they were talking about it…still in all, but it just wasn't feasible, everything would work out find.

"So how did you get so smart" Asked Ross "Aren't you the man who doesn't want people to go to him for advice?"

"Well I normally don't, but Ross, we've all been watching you two try to make it last for like 9 years now, I think the rest of us, know more about the two or you than you give a credit for…we've all rooting for you." Chandler said sincerely. "And aren't going to stop until you make this last."

"Really?" Chandler nodded his head; Ross then embraced him in a friendly hug, while pulling away Chandler spoke up. "We will never talk about that again…"

Ross cleared his throat "About what…? Uh, Hm, so when is Joey visiting?"

The rest of the gang hadn't seen Joey since he had left two months ago for Hollywood, in fact the only person who had spoken to him often was Chandler. It wasn't that Joey didn't care it was just that he didn't have much money to keep flying back and forth, and calling the long distance phone calls.

"He's coming for Thanksgiving, and staying for a few days, it's all he can afford now, but its something." Chandler sighed, he really had missed Joey. "So you're really not going to tell him about the wedding, and the new baby until then?"

"No, I don't know, Rachel thinks it would be great if it was some big surprise when he came. Which actually sounds pretty fun to me too, I mean the next time he sees Rachel, if he's coming to thanksgiving, she should be pretty big."

" Right…she should be what…a little over six months pregnant by then?" Chandler questioned.

"Yeah pretty much…and knowing Joey, Im not sure he'll know what hit him." Ross laughed.

The truth was Ross couldn't wait for Joey to find out, he would be so shocked. Rachel and Ross had also planned on asking Joey to officiate their wedding like he had done everyone else's over the years. This thanksgiving was also going to be the first one held in Monica's new home. Ross chuckled to himself when he thought of the day Rachel told his sister that she wanted to hold Thanksgiving this year. It was pretty clear that no one wanted that to happen, after the trifle fiasco a few years ago.

The months to come should be pretty exciting, thought Ross as he smiled to himself exhaling before going back to his conversation with Chandler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there's the next chapter, sorry there wasn't too much going on here, but I needed to move the story along some how, and I think it provides a little information for my next Chapter, which is probably going to be about Thanksgiving. I think Im going to stop skipping around with time like this to get the story flowing more.

I had actually considered a miscarriage, but I couldn't do that once I thought about it lol.

Reviews welcome


	13. Thanksgiving

Thanks for the reviews Hope you enjoy this next Chapter

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ross sat on the couch in the living room next to Emma who was in a trance while watching the TV. Today was Thanksgiving, and in a few hours they were going over to his sisters for the first holiday in her new home. Monica had been really excited and was working on getting things just right for a few weeks now, but that wasn't the only important thing, it would be the first time any of them had seen Joey since June. It would also be the first time Joey would hear about the new baby on the way.

Emma sat there laughing and clapping her hands "look daddy!" she squealed pointing to the TV.

"Yes Emma! And I bet you didn't know that, that was in fact the first dinosaur to go extinct." Emma didn't seem to listen, she was just amazed by the bright colors, and loud noises of these animals she had seen all over the apartment. Ross smiled down at his daughter and kissed the top of her head. Emma had just turned two in October (October I believe was her birthday in the last season so that's what Im going by), and was beginning to pick up certain words even more, and form small sentences. She's so smart...just like her father thought Ross.

Ross arched his head around and looked toward the bathroom, the light was still on, and through the crack in the door he could see Rachel drying her hair, she had just gotten in cut about a week ago. It looked like it did a few years ago, about mid-neck length. He then turned his attention back to the TV. He could never understand why or how Rachel took so long to get ready...sure she always looked amazing, even now at 6 and a half months pregnant. But today seemed to take longer than usual, as Rachel had said that it was really important for her to look her best.

They were just about to explain the downfall of the dinosaur, when Ross heard a yell from the bathroom, Ross immediately jumped up, and Rachel came running out of the bathroom, and stopping behind the couch, her hands resting around her belly.

Ross walked over to her in a hurry. "What...Are, you okay?" Ross asked in a concerned voice placing his hand on her back.

Rachel grabbed his hands and brought them over to her stomach, she placed hers on top of his. "The baby just kicked."

Ross' eyes lit up. "Did it! Wow this is a little earlier than- DID YOU FEEL THAT!" Ross yelled excitingly.

Rachel smiled at how happy he was, she knew it crushed him that Joey was the one to feel Emma kick for the first time, instead of him. She was just happy he was the one with her this time. "Yeah, its like a couple weeks earlier than Emma was kicking."

Emma then stood up on the couch gripping the back with her small fingers. "I kick?" she questioned.

Ross moved away from Rachel for a second, to pick Emma up off the couch." Emma touch Mommy's stomach, the baby is kicking."

Emma placed her tiny hands on Rachel's stomach and in a few moments she began to giggle. "Isn't that great?" Ross asked her, before placing her back down on the couch. He turned his attention be to Rachel before wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "You have no idea how happy this makes me...Im so glad I was here for this one."

"Me too hunny...Me too. And I promise you; there will be nothing you miss with this one..."Rachel said reassuringly to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey sis' " Ross said while walking inside of Monica's house.

Before walking in Rachel stopped and hugged her best friend, who had let them in.

"Wow Rach, I love your hair." Monica commented while touching it in the back.

"Thanks Mon, I think I do too," Rachel laughed. While looking around the living room of Monica and Chandler's new home. "Wow…it looks great…very festive" Monica had the dining Room decorated in leaves and warm orange and brown colors for Thanksgiving. "You've really outdone yourself…"

"Just wanted it to be special" Monica said smiling, the two looked around the room at the others, Chandler was seated at the table talking to Mr. Gellar, and Ross was standing in the corner talking to Judy, who was holding Emma.

"Oh!!" Rachel gets excited. "Is Joey here yet? I really can't wait to tell him."

"No, he should be here in about an hour, he flight got delayed this morning…I cant believe he's been gone for five months already. I mean its not like I haven't missed him…but the time had just flown by." Explained Monica.

"I defiantly know what you mean" Rachel sad patting her stomach.

"I bet, the twins just went down for their nap before you got here actually. But they're so good. They're like those babies you only see on the soaps, they just fall right to sleep, and they've been sleeping all night." Monica paused. "Rach…Ive been meaning to ask you, you know about your..Parents..and the whole wedding…issue."

Rachel sighed. "There really is so issue Mon, I mean… My Mother still thinks he is going to cheat on me again, but claims she will be supportive of the wedding…and besides she's always wanted to go to Hawaii…and well My Father, I haven't spoken to him since that night. We sent out the wedding invitations, and he never even called…so I don't know what to make of it."

"Im sorry Rach" Monica said while hugging her friend. "But hey, we'll all be here for you-"

"Im just afraid its going to be a big disaster…its like we've finally made it and 'BAM!' something bad is going to happen…and god I don't even know what Im going to do with this baby then, it will only be about 3 months…" Rachel said panicking while getting ahead of herself.

"Rach, Im sure Carol and Susan will watch the baby for about 3 days until the rest of us get home, and then Ill take care of everything…"

"You think?" Rachel asked calming down.

"Yes Hunny… don't worry about it, everything will be taken care of…"

"Okay…Okay… Mon, where's Phoebe, and Mike?" She said once she noticed her friends were missing.

"Oh, Mikes parents want to have them this thanksgiving, but they'll be here Christmas Eve"

"Oh, Okay…God I haven't even seen Phoebe in a while I-"

Rachel was interrupted by Ross calling her. "Rach…" Motioning her to go over and speak to Judy.

"I guess I better go over there" Rachel said a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh don't be so upset, at least she likes you." Monica spat out bitterly, causing Rachel to laugh.

Rachel walked over to where Ross and her soon to be Mother in law were standing. "Hi Judy" Rachel greeted.

"Rachel dear, you look simply wonderful." Judy commented.

"Really you think? I feel so…_unattractive_ right now, but you look great too, as always" Sometimes Rachel thought she was being 'too nice' to Mrs. Gellar, but it was really important to her that they get along…especially since Rachel's own family was falling apart.

"Oh, your sweet…so anything new on the wedding?"

Rachel turned to Ross, waiting for him to reply. "Um, not too much. I mean we have to start sorting out the flight information months in advance…so we should get started on that soon. Um, have to get everyone's RSVPs yet, other than that…not too much."

"I still can't believe you two are having it in Hawaii, I thought maybe you would be turned off at a wedding…with travel involved, after the last overly expensive wedding Ross had." Rachel smirked to herself, hearing Judy say this. She was always amazed at the way that Judy could say something so cruel and often times rude, with a smile on her face like nothing was wrong. "So Rachel what do your parents think of this?"

Rachel cleared her throat. "Uhm, My-My parents? My Mother says she'll be there…"

"And your father dear?" Judy questioned.

Just before Rachel was about to attempt to answer her, the room was suddenly filled with sounds of celebration. Rachel Turned around confused, but then smiled when she saw what was going on…mumbling to herself "Thank god…"

"Joey!" Monica yelled, before running up to hug him.

"Monica! Wow it's great to be- is that Turkey I smell?"

Chandler then stepped up next to attempt to hug his friend, but stopped when Joey began to speak again. "Chandler, you're blocking my view of the food!" Joey yelled while arching his neck to get a better view of the dinner table.

Ross walked over to join in. "Still the same man…how's LA going for you?"

"Its great…I mean work is slow…but man…." He brings his hand in front of his chest and cups them, insinuating woman's boob size. "It…its great." Joey pauses" But the truth is…Ive missed you all so much. Wait…where's Pheebs?"

"Oh, they're spending this thanksgiving with Mike's family" Monica said.

"Oh…Oh sure…" Joey said disappointed. He then spots Rachel, and walks over to her. "Hey Rach, How You-" Rachel turns around "WOAH! WOAH! Look at you…you must have gained like" Rachel shoots him a look

"Wait For It…." Chandler says with a smirk.

"Oh…. OHHH" Joey turns around to look at Ross. "Good going man!"

As everyone is seated around the table the conversation picks up again, Joey who is across from Rachel speaks up. "So, how far along are you?"

Rachel smiled and grabbed Ross' hand…" Umm...Lets see…About 6 and a half months. Yeah I guess, that night before I was about to go to Paris, is when it happened."

Ross smiled at her. "Yeah we knew that was a special night."

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"No" began Ross. "We'll find that out Monday, when we go to the doctor."

" 'Cause you know, I hear Joey is a great name…"

" As good as that would be…" Rachel smiled "Ross and I kind of want our baby to have an 'R' name. "

"Ah Yes, an 'Arggg' Name, just like the pirates would do it. " Joked Chandler.

"Shut up! As cheesy as it sounds, we've been tossing around some names, and we really think it would be kind of cute if this baby's initials were well…R.G. like our are too." Rachel said.

"Wow…that…that's swell." Chandler said laughing.

"I think its cute Rach…I really do."

"Well thanks Mon." Rachel said while giving Chandler a look.

"Wow…well anyway Congratulations.." Joey said genuinely happy for his friends.

"Yeah Thanks…and Um, that's not all Joe" Rachel looked as Ross and she cleared her throat "Ross.."

"We're getting married!"

"Wh-What! Finally! You two sure have been busy. When's the wedding?" Joey questioned taking a sip of wine from the glass.

"May 6th …In Hawaii" Rachel says with a smile.

Joey smiles" Wow…Hawaii…good for you guys…lets try and make this one work Ross"

Ross shoots him a look "why- why does everyone keep saying that?" Ross says aggravated.

"Anyway, Joey we were kind of wondering if you wouldn't mind…officiating out like you did with Monica, Chandler and Phoebe."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world guys!" Joey pauses "Wow…Ross and Rachel, finally…Ill have to get started on my speech right away…I can see it now, All of those Breaks, and letters… I guess something good does come from having sex with Ross, eh buddy!"

"Our little Joey has grown so much." Comments Chandler in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Wait a second though…isn't this going to cost…like a fortune? I get it…. Rachel's Father is paying isn't he?" Joey asked.

Rachel sighs, and picks up her napkin off of her lap, and throws it on her plate, she then gets up, and begins to walk upstairs, burying her face in her hands, leaving Joey and the Gellars confused.

"What was that all about?" Joey said while reaching over the table, and taking a piece of turkey off of Rachel's plate.

Ross puts his head down in frustration. "Ill go make sure she's okay."

Monica nodes to him as he gets up and runs up the stairs after her.

"What was that about Monica?" asked Judy

"Rachel." Monica laughs nervously " You know…its… Rachel's father wont be at the wedding."

"That bastard's not sticking us with the bill of this wedding is he…because Ive already paid for two weddings and he's got more money than all of us in here put tog-"

"Jack…" Judy cuts him off.

"So wait." Joey turned to Monica, finishing the food in his mouth. "What do you mean he won't be there?"

"Well, I mean you know how he feels about Ross, I mean even going back to when they were first dating…"

Joey nods, and Chandler continues. "Well I guess when Rachel went to tell him they got back together, and that she was pregnant, he didn't take it so well…"

"He told Rachel something along the lines that she shouldn't be with Ross, and she was making a big mistake" Monica chimes in. "And Rachel totally just flipped out at him, telling him that Ross was the man she loved, and everything, and Mr. Green just didn't want to hear any of it. This was like months ago…and Rachel hasn't heard from him since, even after they sent out the wedding invitations."

"So…So I shouldn't have said anything right…" Joey said feeling guilty. "DO you think I should go up there?"

"No you better stay down here, I think Ross has it all taken care of…its just tearing Rachel apart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ross walked into the bathroom where he finally found Rachel sitting on the floor with her knees up against her chest and her arms folded over them…her face buried in her arms.

Ross felt terrible for her; he knew that there was nothing that he could really do, because after all why would Dr. Green listen to him. He just hated seeing Rachel in this pain. Ross walked over and sat down next to her, wrapping his around her, just holding her.

"How are you holding up?" Ross whispered.

Rachel looked up at him with a tear stricken face, with mascara bleeding down it. "Horrible…I…I don't understand why it bothers me so much Ross, I just…I want him there so bad..and I want him to be okay with us."

"Rachel, I want him to be okay with us too, but if he's not…there's really nothing we can do about it" Ross said trying to calm her down. "Rachel, he's never been okay with us…"

"I just- I just feel like Ive done something wrong to him and this is his sick twisted way of punishing me-"

"Rach, Hey" She put her head down. "Come on, look at me…you did nothing wrong, and see this is why I hate him so much…he is the one who is doing something wrong Rachel, not you…he's the asshole, and if he's not there, than its his problem."

Rachel turned and buried her head in his neck. "Joey brought up a good point though too Ross, how are we going to pay for this wedding…"

"I have it all under control Rach, don't even worry about that." Rachel looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"How do you do that?" She asked

"Do what" Ross said while helping her up.

Rachel, still slowly crying wrapped her arms around his waist. "Make me feel better, no matter what is bothering me…"

"Call it a gift" Ross joked.

Rachel smiled, and gave him one last kiss…"You better get back down there…"

"Aren't you coming?"

"What…looking like this? Ill meet you down there" Rachel said with a smile.

"Some things will never change…you okay now?" Ross said standing just outside of the door looking at her.

"No…but I will be" Rachel said reassuring him.

Ross gave her one last smile before walking down the steps.

"It was the worst thing ever I mean it tasted like skin and lady said-Is she okay?" Monica stopped her sentence to ask Ross.

In that time they have finished eating, and were all sitting in the living room minus Jack and Judy.

"No, but she will be…that's what she said. Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They had to go, but they wanted us to tell Rachel that it would be okay. Should I go up and talk to her?"

"No, she said she would be down soon." Ross took a seat next to Joey." So Really, LA…"

"Ugh its great…and I have this really hot neighbor...but she's married, and-"

Upstairs in the bathroom Rachel dried off her face, making sure not to use one of Monica's 'fancy guest' towels. She had made the mistake years ago when she first moved in and heard about it for weeks after.

She walked down the stairs and joined her friends in questioning Joey about his new life in LA. Joey, that was another thing…as far away as he was, Rachel knew that he would always be in their lives.

"Hey Rach, Im really sorry about before, I had no idea about your Father"

Rachel adjusted herself on Ross' lap. "Eh, to hell with him." She paused. "So, any new girlfriends we should all know about?"

And just like that the discussion was over…

As many stressful things that were going on in her life right now, she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't dwell on them any longer, and although it upset her at the thought of her father not being at her wedding, that wasn't the most important thing in the world, she would learn to live with it.

She had great friends who would always be there for her…even when the 'rain would start of pour' on each of their lives, a beautiful daughter, another child on the way, and a wonderful boyfriend who she knew would give the world to her if only he could.

As confusing and upsetting as life could be at times, there is always a silver lining.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah so I got kind of cheesy there in the end, but its okay lol.

Hope you all had great Thanksgivings…

Im not sure when the next chapter is up probably wont be until next weekend I have like 3 papers due Friday, so Review BTW which names for either a boy and girl to you like…Riley, Ryan, Rain (lol..), Rhea, and Im open to any other 'R' suggestions lol, just leave them in your reviews


	14. Baby news, and Money Issues

"Okay, well I'll be back with the results shortly" smiled Dr. Long as she exited the room leaving Ross and Rachel there to talk amongst themselves.

Rachel couldn't believe that everything was moving along so fast, Monica was right, a lot of time had gone by, but it certainly didn't feel like it. Maybe because Im so happy thought Rachel. It was the truth though, she was probably happier right now than she had ever been in her life...and she liked that feeling. She liked the feeling of being needed and wanted, she loved the feeling of knowing that if something was wrong, the one man she had ever loved would be right there to comfort her and make sure everything was going to be okay...this was it.

As thrilled as Rachel was it was so hard for her to believe that she was marrying Ross. It had really been all she ever wanted, and it felt so right. It seemed like her whole life had been leading up to this. Chloe, Mark, Tag, Joey.... they had all been little obstacles for the couple to overcome, and while it took damn never 8 years for it to happen, here they were...getting married...well in a week and 6 months...not that anyone was counting. It just all seemed so...so surreal.

"Hm. Are you excited" Asked Ross with a smile dragging Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh..." Rachel shook her head earth to Rachel "Yeah like you wouldn't believe."

"Rach, you okay?" asked Ross rubbing her leg.

"Y-Yeah...yeah I was just thinking."

"About what sweetie?" questioned Ross.

"About how happy I am with you...and how I can't believe that all of this is finally happening." She said cupping the side of Ross' face.

"I know, me too…you know, of all the people Ive married, Im looking forward to marrying you the most." Ross joked.

Rachel shook her heard un-amused. "Not funny there Gellar."

Ross slanted his head to the side. "Really? Cause I thought it was"

"No, Not so much…" She clears her throat "Um, anyway I just want to you know thank you for putting up with me lately."

Ross looked at her confused. "For putting up with what?"

"You know, Ive just been a mess lately, and Ive been this none stop sappy basket case, and it must be a lot to take. You know, all of those supportive conversations, um, about my Father…when I know you can't stand him-"

"Wait Rach, as much as I can't stand him, I know that its important to you that, well he gets you..and that's he's involved in us…as for " He uses the finger quotes "Putting Up With you, Rachel, sweetie, its no big deal, your pregnant, remember your aloud to be a little emotional."

Rachel then leans her head into his chest and hugs him. "I love you Ross…doesn't seem like I could say that enough lately but I love you…"

"Love you too Rach" Ross said while stroking her hair.

This was a completely different side of Rachel that Ross hadn't recalled seeing. She was vulnerable…and it confused Ross, because the only time he had ever seen her close to this was when she was upset. But this was different…this whole pregnancy felt different…to both of them, but especially Ross. He had loved the feeling of being Rachel's 'rock' again, he had to wonder if this was the role that Joey had played through-out most of her last pregnancy. But he didn't want to think about that anymore. He was here for this one, and that's how it should have been all along.

Ross smiled to himself deep in thought, he loved walking up in the middle of the night, finding Rachel next to him, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. 'Feel how strong out baby is', she would say in that cute sleepy-excited voice Ross loved so much. He had forgotten many of the little things like that he had loved about Rachel over all these years, but they were quickly coming back to him. He loved now knowing, what made the Mother of his child sick, and what her usual craving were…and most of all he loved how they felt together once more. It just felt right. And as shallow as that statement seemed…it really ran deep to Ross, and summed up their whole relationship. Every kiss they shared, every time they made love, the tears, even the small fights…they just felt right. This is what life was supposed to be.

"You know what I was just thinking?" Rachel asked turning to Ross. "When this baby is born, we're going to have to start thinking of some kind of system…we cant just keep throwing them off on Monica and Chandler every chance we need to, they're just too far away, you know? And I begin to feel bad."

"Well that shouldn't be too much of a problem once we move out there right?"

"Wh-what-"

"Sorry I took so long," Dr. Long announced as she joined the Gellars once again in the room.

Rachel broke away from Ross, turning he full attention to the doctor. "Oh no that's okay, Ross and I were just talking, and we understand you must be busy."

Okay so she was a bit of a suck up, but hey, that's what it takes to get along in today's world, Thought Rachel, and she was good at it.

"Well I have the results of your ultra sound…and your baby is doing very well!"

Rachel Grabbed Ross' hand and smiled.

"Now, I have to ask this, you know its routine, are you sure that you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Rachel glanced up at Ross who nodded his head reassuringly "Yes, we're sure. And this time we are both going to find out …at the same time" She stated throwing a playful look to Ross.

"Um, Okay" Said Dr. Long Confused. "I'm pleased to tell you that in 2 and a half months…you two will be the parents of a healthy baby boy."

"We're having a boy!" Ross yelled excitingly, kissing Rachel after.

"We're having a boy…" Rachel whispered with tears in her eyes…she didn't want to say anything to Ross in case he didn't want the same, but Rachel had been hoping for a boy all along.

"Ill leave you two alone for a few moments" Said Dr. Long as she exited the room.

"God Ross Im so happy, I kind of thought it would be…you know nice, to have both." She laughed. "You know what I was just thinking…remember when you first told me you loved me…and that you wanted a girl, and then hopefully a boy…"

"You remember that" Ross smiled shocked. He thought that she might have forgotten after all these years.

"Yeah, well…you know the man you love tells you he loves you too for the first time, you kind of have no choice but to remember every single detail…"

"Im so glad we're here…right now" Ross said smiling wrapping his arms around Rachel.

They were having a boy…and neither could be more excited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Chandler, you know you want to" teased Monica who was sitting on the floor with the twins now close to 7 months old, and Emma in front on her.

Chandler stood up in front of them with his arms closed. "No Mon, besides, I think I just heard a car pull up outside…I think Rachel and her Paleontologist are here."

"Come on Chandler, the kids loved it last night…now show Emma" Monica begged. " If you make them happy…well Ill make you happy tonight" Monica teased, with a smirk on her face.

"Ah the dance it is." Chandler said excited. He then began jumping around back and forth moving his arms in the opposite direction of his legs.

"Ohh Ross…" Rachel could be heard faintly giggling from the front porch.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Chandler said as he stopped. He then hurriedly walked over to the door across the room, and whipped it open.

Rachel and Ross were standing backed up against the house in the spot next to the door. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and her hands around his neck, his face was nuzzled into her neck, and Rachel could be soon with a broad smile on her face, it was then Chandler opened the door.

"Having fun children?" Chandler asked with a smirk on his face.

Startled Rachel pushed Ross off of her, and smiled at Chandler shyly.

"Oh No, Was I interrupting something?" Chandler laughed. "Ah so wonderful to be 16 again…"

"Don't be jealous because you're not getting any man" Ross laughed.

Rachel threw him a look still baring a smile, and hit him on the chest.

"Hey!" Chandler said all defensive. "Sometimes I Get Tired."

Rachel and Ross both look at him confused.

"And sometimes I say to much." He Paused "The correct sentence was…why don't you two come in."

'Hey Mon" Rachel said while walking into the room. Ross was still on the porch talking to Chandler. Rachel smiles at her friend, and throws her purse and coat on the couch next to Monica, before turning her attention to Emma."Hows my Baby girl!" Rachel 'sang out' She then sat down on the floor across from Monica, with the baby's in-between them.

"How was she?" Rachel asked Monica.

"Great Rach, Chandler danced for her before" Monica said while laughing.

"Not with scarves I hope…" she said with a mischievous smile painted on her face.

"Ugh, shut up! Im sure Ross has done some pretty embarrassing things for you princess…"

"Might I add that brother of yours looks great in a little plaid skirt, and knee socks." Rachel said running her finger in Emma's hair.

"Not exactly the picture I want to paint Rach."Monica said while standing up. "Here let me go and put these two to bed, it's about time for their nap."

"Okay" Rachel smiled at her friend. She then picked Emma up off of the ground, and sat on Monica's white couch, placing her 2 year old on her lap. "How's My Emma?"

Emma clapped and smiled at her Mother. "Pretty soon baby girl, your going to have a little brother around, and your going to be Mommy's big girl huh."

"Me, Bhig, G-Girl" Emma stuttered out.

"That's Right! Ugh look at that, you're so smart." Rachel smiled, and said happily.

Monica's front door then opened and Chandler peaked his head in.

"Monica?"

"Oh, She's putting the twins down Chandler, anything you need?" Rachel asked, turning her head to face him.

"Just tell her that Ross and I are going out for a Coffee, congrats on the boy Rach…by the way."

"Okay, I will. And thanks a lot, I'm- we're really excited." Rachel said as Chandler then began to close to door.

Monica once again re-enter the room, but this time with a stack of magazines in her arms. "Hey was that Chandler I heard."

"Oh yeah, he and Ross are gone out for coffee for a bit" Rachel replied "Whatcha' got there?"

Monica sat down on the chair next to the couch. "Wedding dresses, I thought…you know you and me could look for a bit."

"Ugh" Rachel sighed, as she lay down on her back kicking off her shoes as she did so. "Monica, I really don't feel like it."

"What Rachel Green NOT wanting to look at expensive dresses…. something much be wrong." Monica joked, but then stopped smiling when she noticed her friend wasn't amused. "Come on Rach, It'll be fun."

"Monica! Im not in the mood for it why can't you understand this! When you look as big as I do right now, you don't want to look at wedding dresses. Im carrying a baby, and lets just say I look like a cow, yeah I look like a cow…but you wouldn't know about that would you" Rachel spat back.

"No Rachel, I wouldn't know about that…at least not in the sense that you do. I will never know." Monica said quietly.

Dammit. Rachel hadn't meant to hurt her friend, she just snapped. "Oh Mon, Monica Im sorry…I hadn't even- I didn't even think about that, Im just really stressed right now"

Monica just sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Come on now, give me one of the books…" Monica didn't move when Rachel said this. " Ill let you throw my baby shower…."

Monica slowly began to smile "Game on! Alright, here's five for you, and…six for me" Monica said while handing over a stack of magazines to Rachel.

"So what's got you so stressed Rach, is it the baby?" Monica asked

"No- well yes…I don't know Mon." Rachel paused. "It just seems like everything is moving so fast. Ross had mentioned moving today and I didn't know how to react. "

What Why? I thought you wanted to move" Monica asked confused.

"I do- I did…see Im so screwed up. "

Rachel sat up a little. "Its just...we're moving so fast. First we get back together, then the baby, then the wedding, and now I guess Ross wants to move..."

"But I thought you wanted all of that Rach..."

"Well I do, its just...I don't know, its just so scary Mon, I feel that maybe if we rush things...we'll screw things up again, and I don't want that" Rachel said looking down, and holding her stomach.

Monica looked at her friend sympathetically, and then got up out of her seat and sat next to her friend embracing her in a warm hug. "I know you don't Rach, but you guys aren't going to screw things up this time...I mean its been what...8 years, youll be fine. Listen to it this way...instead of being scared. You we're going to move not just out of your apartment...but all the way to Paris, and you thought that's what you really wanted...until the love of your life stops you at the airport, and confesses his love to you. Once you get on the plane you think to yourself about all of the things you two have been through.and your realize you can't leave him...then you find out your pregnant...then, what you told me, was the best thing that ever happened to you...Ross asked you to marry him. Rachel your having a wedding...a great excuse to spend all of the money you want, and to look amazing..and now...Ross wants to move...your life is really Moving forward Rachel, and yeah its going to be scary...but think about how great its going to be."

"God I hate it when your right...usually...but you know what, your right...this is going to be pretty exciting-"

"And you know what Rach, it's going to be amazing..." Rachel smiled at her friend and nodded her head. "Now what do you say we get back to those wedding gowns."

-time lapse-

"We're having a boy you know…" Rachel brought up casually.

"What!" Monica yelled Standing up from her chair.

"Yeah pretty soon Emma is going to have a little brother" Rachel said smiling "And it's actually just what I wanted…it's what Ross wanted all those years ago, a girl..and then a boy…and its finally all stepping into place."

"Im so happy for you guys! Wow…well did you decide on a name" Monica asked

"We have a few that we've been throwing around…but we don't exactly want to tell anyone yet, because we could always change our minds."

"Not ever your best friend" Monica asked pretending to be hurt.

"Who Phoebe…No I mean I think she would rather wait to find out" Rachel joked.

"You Bitch!" Monica said slowly but smiling, after a few moments the smile on her face grew once again "Oh Rach! Could you see yourself in this one.... because I can!" Monica yelled as she showed the wedding dress in the magazine to her friend.

"Ohh Yeah! Wow...its so beautiful, and elegant...and sexy!" Rachel smiled. "Wow Mon, its so me" Rachel then stopped and frowned "And so...unaffordable..."

"What? Rachel Thinks something costs too much...a wedding dress even?"

"Well, Its not that I think it costs too much Mon, I mean its an amazing dress...Its worth so sooo much more than that even, but we don't really have the money for that right now. I mean, we have Emma...this whole wedding to take care of...a baby on the way...and Ross wants to start looking for a house...all with one income. Its just going to be too much" Rachel sighed...then whined "I don't want to wear off the rack!"

Monica laughed and rubbed her friend on the back. "Rach sweetie, you know you won't be wearing off the rack"

At this point the door quietly opened and Ross and Chandler stepped inside, unnoticed by both girls.

"Oh Really Mon? Where are we getting the money…My Mother? No…My Father? Um, I so don't think so…and I don't even have a job-Maybe…maybe I should get a job…"

"Rach, come on… seriously things will be okay, besides what are you going to get a job…work for what a month, and then plan to go on maturity? Who would even hire you" Monica joked.

"What am I going to do" Rachel began sobbing.

Rachel hated what her hormones did to her during pregnancy, but even still…what were they going to do for money? Everything was all happening too soon, Rachel couldn't get a job before her baby would be born…and when she would be ready to go back to work…was just in time for her wedding. Who would even hire her for a month? Gunther. Maybe she could- No dammit why would she take that job, when she was horrible at it, and it made her life miserable, it would be like such a giant step backwards. But what would she do…

"I guess Ross and I hadn't worked every detail out like we thought" Rachel said quietly.

Ross stood leaning against the wall. He was sure he could cover most, if not everything if he really tried hard enough…he had to make this work with Rachel…he hadn't even really thought about the whole money issue. He and Chandler had just spent the last two hours looking at houses' for he and Rachel to buy he hadn't even really thought about the whole money issue. But Rachel had been. Everything had to be perfect, and Ross knew just what he needed to do.

"Hey Chandler" He whispered. "Tell the girls I had to run into work for a couple of hours…"

"Where are you going?"

"I just have…I have to go and visit a doctor." Ross said biting his tongue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So yeah I ended up deciding on a boy..you all remember Ross' "Two Kids…and Girl and Then A Boy so Ben would get too competitive." I thought it would be nice if it happened that way.

And yes in next Chapter everyones Favorite doctor will be present…we'll see what happens there…

Review and I hope you enjoyed

-Thanks for all of your reviews last time, and the baby name suggestions


	15. Talks with Daddy

Why am I here' Ross thought mentally kicking himself. He had stopped the car across the street of Rachel's old house, and he deeply considered turning around and heading back to Monica's.

'No this is for Rachel...' Ross shook the bad thoughts out of his head, and decided that he had to do what was best, even if it meant dying in the process. Dying...yes this is what confronting Dr. Green was like to him. He had to do this for Rachel.

He didn't know exactly what he was going to say when he was left facing the man...hell he hadn't exactly known what he wanted to accomplish with this visit. He just wanted Dr. Green to be there for Rachel, when she needed him. Every girl always dreamed of walking down that isle with their Father giving them away. And Rachel didn't have that right now...maybe he could just get her Father to call her, everything would be better.

It's now or never.

Ross got out of the car and slowly crossed the street. He looked at the house. A house he had been to so many times before, dropping off Monica when they were in high school to visit her best friend, Ross had always dreamed of what it would be like...Rachel's room. He hadn't actually been in her room until a year ago. Ross remembered that night vividly. He wondered if maybe if they had slept together, if things would have been different now...if Rachel would have even thought about taking the job in Paris...if they may if gotten back together several weeks sooner. All of this puzzled Ross, but none of it mattered anymore, they had gotten together either way, and it was more than Ross could ever ask for.

As he rang the doorbell he almost turned around to leave once more, but as he was going to someone appeared at the door.

"Ohh...Look its that guy Rachel knows...the vender..."

It was Amy. Ross sighed to himself. Maybe he had made a mistake.

"Well…What?" Amy asked sounding annoyed.

Ross hadn't realized he was just standing there. "Oh Um- Amy is it?" She gave him a look. "Hi, Ross" He extended his hand and she just looked at it. "Is your father home?"

"Ugh Yeah" Amy said while starring at Ross.

_What do I need a written invitation to get into this place? _Ross smiled "Can, I come in and talk to him?"

"Well- I guess." Amy said while letting Ross in. Entering a large room to the left she stops in front of her Father who is reading the newspaper smoking from his pipe. "Daddy, that- vender man that Rachel knows is here to see you"

"What vender man- Gellar…what the hell are you doing here-Get out!" Dr. Green said while standing up.

"Wait…Dr. Green…here me out…" Ross pleaded while backing up

"I don't have time for yo-"

"- Its about Rachel" Ross said hurriedly so as to stop Dr. Green from yelling.

"What does she suddenly not want to marry you, can't say I didn't see that coming." Her father said before sitting back down in his chair.

"No actually, Rachel and I are still getting married, it would just mean a lot to her if you were there"

It was worth a shot, is Ross had gone through all the trouble of coming here to talk to one of the men he hated most in the world, he had to fix things between Rachel and her father,

"Oh it would, would it?" Dr. Green paused. "Well let me tell you what would mean a lot to me…it would mean a lot to me if my daughter wasn't marrying someone like you"

Ross let out a nervous laugh. "What-What do you mean someone like me?"

"Someone who is only going to end up breaking her heart. Some loser who is no were near up to her level. Ross you were the geeky kid in high school who was crazy over my Rachel, and she shut you down…I don't know what the hell happened over all these years that made her change her mind about you" Dr. Green spat out like it was nothing.

Ross, simply said was hurt. "You know what made her change her mind about me, Im a good guy Dr. Green, and she loves me okay. I love her unconditionally, and I would never do anything to hurt her."

Dr. Green gave Ross an evil smile. "Oh really? Seems to me, you broke my princesses' heart a few years ago, you slept with another woman didn't you?"

"No-Yes-I mean." Ross scrambled with his words now beginning to raise his voice. "Dr. Green that was a long time ago and we've both moved past that. Yeah I admit it, I messed up…but you have to hear where Im coming from. Your right, I was this big geek in high school pining over Rachel, which is why I was, so shocked when I actually got her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me…and then she gets this new job offer, with this guy who wanted to date her. I was jealous…Ill admit it. I mean here is this good-looking guy, who is into the same things Rachel, is, and instead of me, he's taking her out for lunch, and all of those other things. So I got jealous…so then when Rachel called the break I was hurt, and I didn't know what to do. Then..the best was when I called her later and I heard Marks voice." Ross paused to look over at Dr. Green to see that he was actually listening to him for once. "I- I was drunk, and I was so drunk that I actually believed that Rachel would cheat on me with this guy…I thought we were broken up. I didn't know what to think or what to do, and then the girl that..you've probably heard about 'the copy slut' "

"Her names been dropped a few times, yes." Dr. Green nodded with a smirk.

"She came onto me…and I was in such a state…that…yes I slept with her, and it was the biggest mistake of my life. But Dr. Green that was so long ago, and Rachel has learned to forgive me for it, and we've moved on…I just hope that you could do."

"Im going to tell it to you like it is Ross."

"Ok"

"I don't like you" Dr. Green said bluntly. "I don't like you at all…but I suppose but daughter must, and honestly I don't understand what she sees in you, but I guess I might be able to put all that past me"

Ross smiled "Yes…try. Look Dr. Green, Im not your biggest fan either, but I mean I just want to make Rachel happy…and this-what your doing is eating her apart. " Ross reached into his pocket, and pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Dr. Green. "Look I don't know what you might have done with the other one, but here's an invitation to our wedding…just please…call Rachel, even if you're not going to go. Its tearing her apart thinking you hate her. Just think about it."

Dr. Green nodded his head, as Ross stood up to leave.

"Ross!" Dr. Green called. "How far along is Rachel anyway?"

"About seven months…the baby is due in early February." Ross said smiling "They say it will be a boy"

Dr. Green nodded his head. "Oh…well then you take care of my Rachel okay?"

Ross nodded his head, and he left the house.

On the drive back to Monica's thoughts of the visit flooded his head. Maybe he and Dr. Green could get along…well at least be civilized, after all they were on pretty good terms for a little while before he and Rachel had first broken up. He had just hoped that Dr. Green would call Rachel after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hunny what took you so long to get back to Monica's, I missed you." Rachel said smiling while nibbling on Ross' ear. They were just entering the apartment; Ross carried a sleeping Emma in his arms, and wrapped his free arm around Rachel's side.

Rachel was actually a bit relieved that Ross hadn't witnessed her break down at Monica's…or so she thought. She was just getting too ahead of herself…at least that's what Monica had told her. After all everything would work out…it always did. The more her and her friend had gone to talking about it, Rachel was growing more and more excited at the possibility of moving near Monica and Chandler, sure it wasn't Scarsdale, but it would be just as nice.

"I had to run back to work for a bit Rach, Im sorry." Ross said smiling lightly kissing her on the lips. "Let me put this one to bed, and Ill get us some coffee or something okay sweetie?"

Rachel nodded her head as she took off her coat and sat down on the couch. Ross entered Emma's room and gently placed her inside her crib. "We'll have to get you a big girl bed pretty soon" Ross said aloud to the sleeping child. He smiled at her as he tucked her in her pink dinosaur sheets-which he had picked out. 'G'nite baby girl" Ross said smiling as he left her room, hearing the phone ring as he entered the living room.

"Hello" Rachel asked picking up the receiver.

"Daddy?"

Ross immediately turned around and stuck his head out of the kitchen upon hearing Rachel say that. Dr. Green had done the right thing after all…or so Ross had hoped. He leaned up against the swinging door so he could hear more of the conversation…or at least Rachel's part.

"So youll be Rachel Gellar soon I hear" Her father said quietly in almost an ashamed voice over the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, Yeah I am" Rachel smiled

"I think they always considered you to be part of that family you know…hell you were over there all through high school…although I don't think anyone would ever imagine you would end up with Ross."

It was at this point that Rachel frowned…her Father never did seem to get it did he? "Yeah, well its funny how things turn out huh? I always thought that who ever I ended up marrying you would be there for me in the end because you were my Father. I always thought you would be thrilled when I can home with your first Grandchild."

"Rachel you know I love Emma…"

"Do you? Because I seem to recall the first time I told you I was pregnant you said something along the lines of 'My Grandchild is going to be a bastard' " Rachel said snapping.

"Rachel Hunny calm down"

"No…I won't calm down Dad. I mean what did you call me for, to try and talk me out of marrying Ross…Oh My God…is that what this is?!"

"Rachel- Ross is a great guy" Dr. Green said mumbling his words

"No That's not righ- what?" Rachel asked confused. "Did…did you just say Ross is a great guy?"

Rachel honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well I mean, great for you, I still think the man is scum, but I know he makes you happy."

"I love him Daddy…I really do."

"I know you do princess…he stopped by today actually. We had a good talk."

Rachel's eyes popped out of her head. "He did, did he?"

"Yes, and some how gel boy managed to convince me that he wasn't the worst thing for you"

"The best thing-"

"Well I wouldn't say that…I mean Barry was-"

"Daddy…" Rachel said slowly. " Im glad your being, you know so great about this now…"

" Yeah, well let's hope it lasts. When exactly is the baby due…"

"February 9th is what they're telling us right now." Rachel said while rubbing her stomach

"Great, make sure you have someone page me when you go into labor…Im going to try and be there for this one."

Smiling "Really! Aw Daddy that's great…it really means a lot."

"And about that wedding…Ill see what I could do"

"That would mean a lot to…" Rachel said slowly

As Ross entered the living room carrying two mugs of coffee Rachel was just hanging up the phone. He smiled at her and handed her the cup of coffee, in which he placed on the table sitting down. She padded the spot next to her on the couch telling him to join her.

"So that was my father," She said looking down.

"Oh…great…he's enough to brighten someone's day." Ross said sarcastically

"Thank you Ross…" Rachel said while hugging him.

"For what…I mean not that Im complaining..but so that I can do it more often" Ross let out a laugh.

"I know you went to see my father today he told me" Rachel paused. "He's fine with us…with this whole thing…and he's interested in the wedding…thank you for whatever you did…God I love you." She said while leaning in to give him a passionate kiss.

Ross was lost for words. Clearing his throat "Uhm, well…your welcome."

They sat there for a while just holding each other and drinking their coffee.

"Hey Rach…" Ross spoke up

Looking up to face him. "Yeah sweetie"

"I was thinking…what do you think of you know…after the wedding, at the dinner…I could play my music?" Ross asked seriously.

"Wow…Um…Okay" Rachel said slowly

"Really! This is…this is excellent Im going to start-"

"Ross…Hunny…you do want me to marry you right…" Ross nodded his head. "No music… at least not yours."

"What's wrong with-"

"Ross don't" Rachel said leaning in to give him a kiss to quiet him.

Ross gave her a sneaky smile. "Oh I think I want to play my music," He said expecting the same reaction as before.

"Okay Ross…take a rest" Rachel said getting up and exiting the room leaving Ross sitting there on the couch.

"Dammit…" He mumbled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so there was a lot of dialog in this chapter, and a lot of Dr. Green. But I hope it was still enjoyable. It's a little bit shorter than my past few, but the next two chapters I think will have more of a Christmas-y feel to them, so nothing else would really fit here.

Reviews welcome, thanks for the last ones.


	16. Pillow Talk

So Im updating after about 5 years haha. Im not sure if anyone will still read, but after getting reviews this past year for me to continue Im going to try. Im just worried that it*ll be repetive..

Anyway this chapter is more fluff if anything, but I have some stuff lined up for the next update that should be a little more interesting.

Please review guys, and let me know if I should keep updating...thanks =)

* * *

Rachel looked lovingly at the man asleep next to her. In just a few short months the two would be getting married.

Unbelievable.

She lazily ran her fingers up and down her ever growing belly. 'Wont be long now' She thought to herself.

Being in the middle of her 7th month Rachel couldn't help but feel terrified. Good terrified. This was so much different than her last pregnancy just two short years ago. Her last pregnancy left her with so many unanswered questions and feelings of uneasiness. She had no idea what would happen with she and Ross once the baby was born, nor was she sure of what she wanted. She recalled a few times having longed for the two of them to be together…but at that time she wasn't exactly sure how true her feelings were, most of the time anyway.

Things were certain now. Ross had been along for every step of the pregnancy this time around- just like he wanted. Two other children and this was the first time he would be fully involved every step of the way. Rachel never understood how hard it must have been on him until she had Emma. When they were dating she had always admired him for being such a good dad..but didn't fully understand what he must have been going through being apart from Ben all the time. It wasn't fair…and Rachel had understood that now.

They were getting married and it would be perfect. Rachel looked down at her engagement ring that fit on her finger like it was made just for her. They were getting married in six months…in Hawaii and Rachel still had a hard time grasping her head around that.

They had finally made it.

Still sometimes Rachel had to argue with herself to stop her from thinking it was all too good to be true. She had to admit her life had been pretty much perfect ever since 'getting off the plane'…which was a rarity for anyone…and even more for she and Ross together.

The years apart had made them stronger no doubt, they both had agreed to that. All the fights and longing…the dates just to make the other jealous…their rebuilt friendship after breaking up…their understanding and compassion for each other…almost losing everything by moving to Paris…finally being in the same place at the right time…all of these things had molded who they were today. Rachel knew that it had made them stronger. She knew his flaws and he knew hers…they were both stable now in their own lives, so that they could fully immerse themselves in each other whenever they could. They knew each other inside and out…

Still, Rachel couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had they gotten back together sooner…she knew herself there were so many times where she felt they could have been 'right there' again…but was too stubborn…or too afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way to even talk about it.

She felt a cool hand brush her hair from her eyes, causing her to move her head in his direction once more.

She couldn't help but let out a small smile as she watched him yawn before he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up in the middle of the night" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Thinking" Rachel whispered.

Ross let a small smile escape his lips "Mm, 'bout what?"

"Our break" Rachel teased…hoping to get a rise out of him. She loved to mess with him like this…

Ross's eyes flew open. "Our- the, um, hm, what?" He asked confused, waking up a little.

Rachel smiled before leaning over to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Well not that break…No, I mean, just all the time it took us to get back together…and all of that stuff" She explained.

"Oh" Ross let out relieved, as he let his hand slip down her body and rest on her belly. "You know what I love?" he asked quietly as Rachel eyed him waiting for a response "This."

"hm?"

"I love this.." He began again "I love laying here with you…just without a care in the world…I love watching you and just being able to do this" At his last word he began rubbing her baby bump sweetly "Its my favorite"

Rachel could never get over how he always knew just the right things to say. He could really be so sweet sometimes. "I love it too honey" She replied honestly.

"We better enjoy this while we can…pretty soon we wont be getting any sleep again when the baby is born" Rachel dreaded those sleepless nights…she knew were inevitable.

"I could think of ways to keep us awake when we need to be" Ross replied with a silly grin on his face, as he raised his eyebrows.

"Hm, I bet" Rachel paused, still unable to shake her thoughts of the past "Honey, do you ever…hm, did you ever think there was a time where we were going to be getting back together?"

Ross looked at her confused "Rach, its like 4am..what?"

Rachel laughed " No I mean like, in all of the years we were apart, were there ever times where you thought you and I would get back together" she paused to notice Ross still didn't understand exactly what she meant "Okay, like hm, Ross…at the end of my pregnancy with Emma, and while she was being born…I really wanted this" she admitted.

Ross let out a small smile "Me too" he replied as began to run his fingers through her golden locks…before he let out a small chuckle "Even when you said 'Come on wuss, make love to me' " he laughed doing an impression of her.

Rachel swatted him lightly on the chest "Hey, you were the one who wouldn't have sex with me" she paused "I thought about I again when Daddy had that heart attack"

"Really?" Ross asked surprised

"Yeah and then you turned me down" Rachel sent him a look

"You said it was sympathy sex" Ross joked

Rachel rolled her eyes "Yes Ross I was going to tell you that being with you made me feel really good that day…and that I just wanted to sleep with you because I may or may not have had feeling for you" Rachel paused "Please we would have been up talking for hours about 'what it meant' " she said making a face

Ross looked down at his sheets for a moment and then back up to Rachels gaze "Well, I know that ever since you announced you were going to Paris, I definitely started to feel differently.." he paused "And I wasn't just upset over Emma leaving. I think that's when I realized that I loved you all along. I mean I always knew that..we, were special you know..and that I knew that I didn't want it to be over forever…but I really knew I was still in love with you then"

Rachel shook her head and smirked "Ross…I feel like every year for the past 6 years theres been something that's happened that made me question my feelings for you Bonnie…Emily..Our Vegas divorce…Jill trying to date you..just, ah everything Ross…God we could write a book"

Ross kissed her forehead "I know, but at least now our book will have a happy ending"

Rachel smiled while closing her eyes slightly "So happy.." she mumbled. "And I cant believe Christmas is in a few days…this will be our best Christmas yet"

Ross nodded along knowingly "I just cant believe we're a family Rach…I cant wait to see Emma wake up on Christmas morning…and I cant wait to light the menorah with her…Its going to be perfect"

Ross noticed that Rachels eyes were beginning to look heavy as she would shut them every so often "Goodnight Rach" He said softly as he allowed his own eyes to close.

"Hm, Ross?" Rachel whispered quietly as Ross robbed her arm lightly to let her know he was listening "Im glad we*re back on the table"


	17. A friend in need

Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews =) Im so glad many of you are still reading out there!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

And as always please review!! They truly do motivate me to get started on each chapter.

* * *

"Rach" Ross yelled as her entered the apartment the two of them shared. Hearing nothing in reply he saw a note on the apothecary table. 'Took Emma to visit Mon, be back later, Love you' he read to himself.

With some time to kill Ross took a seat on the couch and unloosened his tie. After glancing around he debated for a few moments taking down the Christmas tree in the corner of the room…but decided that relaxing would be a much better idea…besides he was sure Monica would be around sometime…and who was he to take the fun of cleaning up away form her.

It had been a little over a week sense Christmas, and looking around the room you would have thought it was just yesterday. Boxes and toys covered their living room. With everything going on the couple hadn't exactly had any time to clean up from Christmas.

Ross smiled to himself as he saw some of Emma's toys scattered around the tree. It really was a beautiful day.

* * *

"Mine" Emma exclaimed as she held up her first box excitedly.

Ross and Rachel grinned at her other before turning their attention back to their two year old.

"Yes sweetie that's for you!" Rachel replied equally as excited as her daughter "Santa left these gifts here for you because you were such a good girl this year!"

"Go ahead Emma open it!" Ross coached. Even though this was her second Christmas it was even more exciting than the last…Ross smiled to himself as he thought of the Christmas's to come in the next few years…nothing was more special than hearing your child get excited over Christmas…Ross had seen that from Ben talking about Christmas at his Moms house.

"Here Em, I*ll help" Rachel said sweetly to her daughter as she began tearing at the paper with her.

"Dino!" Emma exclaimed as she pulled a yellow dinosaur toy out of the box in front of her, causing Rachel to shoot Ross a look.

"Oh wow Emma, look at how nice!" He exclaimed before sheepishly grinning to Rachel

Rachel shook her head before laughing "That Santa…hes pretty tricky" she joked before kissing Ross on the cheek.

The next hour or so went on much like that as the two helped Emma open up her gifts.

"Whats this" Ross exclaimed as he dug deep under the tree being pulling out a small blue rectangular box "Look Em, Santa brought something for Mommy" he said as he showed their daughter the gift before she began clapping her hands together.

"Ross" Rachel cooed quietly before kneeling forward to give him a hug "We already exchanged remember?" she whispered before kissing his neck softly.

"Well this is from Santa" Ross replied in a know it allish manner teasing her.

"Oh my God Ross…Its beautiful" Rachel let out as she opened up the box. "I mean….wow…" she trailed off, as she traced the diamond necklace from Tiffanys in front of her. "This must have cost-…I love it" she corrected herself remembering that Emma was there.

"You really like it?" Ross acted sweetly as he fastened the necklace around her neck before kissing the back of her neck lightly.

"I love it" Rachel replied turning around to face him. "..And I love you" She said as she began to kiss him lovingly.

* * *

Ross was shaken from his thoughts as the phone next to him began to ring.

"Hello"

"Um, Hi, I was told that I could reach Rachel Green at this number " Spoke a man who sounded slightly uneasy from the other line.

"Yeah, but shes not in right now, can I take a message" Ross replied, equally as confused, he hadn't recognized the voice.

"Yeah" The man began "That would be great I hear that Rachel is back at Ralph Lauren, and I just recently got let go…so I was wondering if she could help me out there" he paused "So yeah, just tell her to call Mark"

Ross finished scribbling down his last words on a notepad in front of him "Okay, I'll tell her you called Mark" he replied before hanging up the phone.

Almost immediately after he did so, his eyes budged out of his head.

* * *

"Okay so I have to tell you what happened the other day" Rachel said with a laugh as she helped feed Emma her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"If this involves sex with my brother..count me out" Monica joked as she eyed up the sandwich Emma was holding, to make sure it didn't trip in her kitchen.

"Nooo" Rachel let out "Although…" she paused as Monica sent her a look "Anyway we went shopping, while Emma was at your mothers the other day…and we went back to that baby store"

"The one with that girl that called Ross Indiana Jones?" Monica questioned with a smirk

"That's the one" Rachel said while nodding her head "Anyway, so we stopped by to pick up a few odds and ends for this baby…you know….some boy stuff, instead of pink"

Monica nodded her head knowingly

"Anyway after we were there a bit Ross decided to go off and pick out some…dinsaur things" she continued while the two exchanged a laugh

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Rach, Im just going to look over her at some of the baby bottles…" Ross did his best to convince her.

"Youre checking out the dinosaur stuff aren't you?" She let out

Ross looked down his cheeks during a light shade of pink

"Ugh, go ahead" Rachel said, joking around like she was disgusted.

Ross grinned at her before kissing her on the forehead and heading his own way.

As he eyed up the dinosaur baby bibs in blue he felt an hand run down his arm.

"That was qui-" He stopped startled, expecting to see Rachel.

"Can never have too much dinosaur stuff huh?" replied a woman in a slow sexy voice.

Ross looked at her for a few seconds before his brain was able to process "Oh Katie, Hey!" he replied in a friendly manner, he then looked down at the bib he was holding "And no, Im trying to get as much as I can….you know dino stuff…extinct" he joked.

Katie laughed hysterically, before touching his chest. Ross jerked backwards away from her, as Rachel looking on from afar.

"So, I was wondering why you never returned my calls Dr. Geller" she purred are she reached out to touch his arm "I see youre still working out" she flirted.

"Um, I" Ross stuttered "Actually, the uh, the last babys mother Rac-" He was interrupted by a pair of arms reaching around his waist from behind. They rubbed his stomach up and down a few times before clasping them together at the center of his waste.

"Hey Sweetie" Rachel cooed, as she rested her head on his shoulder from behind, stretching up to kiss him quickly on the neck.

She couldn't help but feel a sense of pleasure watching Katie stantd there, shocked, unsure of what to say.

…How dare her pick up someone who was expecting a child…Rachel thought back to the last time.

"Hey you" Ross replied as he turned slightly, readjusting himself and Rachel, so they had their arms around each others waist, exposing Rachel's very pregnant state to Katie.

"Oh I ---" Katie stammered "you two are together…how…nice!" She faked, embarrassed of her earlier actions.

"Yeah it is" Rachel replied somewhat smugly as she rested her free arm across her belly.

"Well, I um" Katie looked around the store "Gotta Run, nice seeing you" she said quickly before walking off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ugh it was the best" Rachel laughed "You should have seen how shocked she was!" she exclaimed excitedly, causing her daughter to giggle. "That's right Emma, that girl was so silly!"

Monica grinned at her friend "I bet it was great" Monica paused "So, what to go over the final head count for your wedding?"

"Ouu yes!" Rachel replied clasping her hands together.

"Okay!" Monica exclaimed, and she pulled out a laminated piece of stationary "So we have, Obviously, Me, Chandler, Mike, Phoebe, Joey, My parents, Your Parents, Amy and Jill, Ben, and Emma?"

Rachel nodded "Yep, just a small romantic wedding"

"Great" Monica paused "Well..it's a good thing I laminated this!"

"And Jack and Erica are staying with Chandlers mom?" Rachel asked, ignoring Monicas comment

"Mmmhmm" Monica nodded her head "And this new little one" she reached out to rub Rachels belly "Is staying with Carol and Susan right?"

"Yeah…you know I never thought I*d have my husbands lesbian ex wife as a baby sitter someday" Rachel joked "Shoot!" she yelled out "Its getting late, I better get headed home…I*ll call you tomorrow?" She asked as he fastened Emmas coat around her.

"Yeah, sounds good" Monica answered before giving Rachel a hug and Emma a kiss on the cheek

* * *

"Mark.." Ross said out loud to himself. Ross shook hes head ,tore the paper off of the pad, and began to crumple it. Just as he started however, he stopped.

He thought back to the last time someone called there looking for Rachel…him not giving her the message from Bill from the bar, caused her to move out.

That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Still…things were different now, they weren't dating then, so of course he would have been out of line not to give her some guys message. He could just ignore this now couldn't he?

Ross put the paper back down on the table and slowly sat up. As he headed to the kitchen to grab himself a beer he began to think again.

This was Mark. The Mark that began crumbling away at their relationship. He knew now that he was insanely jealous back then, and that Rachel wouldn't have cheated on him…but he still was right…Mark did want Rachel, and that didn't sit well with him.

If Mark didn't have such a crush on Rachel at the time, he would have had no reason to be jealous. Mark wouldn't have kept her late all those times, or went out of his way to hang out with her…and things would have been just fine.

This was the same Mark that sent Rachel away to Paris.

Well…

Kinda.

No, he couldn't give her that number. Things were going so good between them, he didn't need Mark to mess things up again. He didn't need Mark to be the catalyst for his raging jealousy, he thought to himself as he picked up the paper again.

"Hey Sweetie" Rachel called lovingly from the door.

Ross turned around and dropped the paper back on the table, startled. He smiled back at her lovingly.

"I swear Im going to pop" Rachel sighed as she walked towards Ross

Ross placed his hand on the top of her belly "Youre beautiful" he said reassuring her.

"Stop" she replied grinning "This baby is going to be GYNORMOUS….I missed you today" She said quietly as she ran her hands up and down his arms.

"Mmm" Ross said as he started to trail kisses down her face "I missed you too" he let out right before his lips met her own and for a few moments they let their passion get the best of them.

As they pulled away she draped her hands around his neck so she could rest them there comfortably "Hey you" she said sweetly.

Ross grinned back at her "Hey you" he whispered after kissing the tip of her nose as she let out a content sigh.

"Hm, why don't I go get us a blanket and a movie to watch" Ross said softly as he brushed the hair away from her face, only to have it fall back in place.

"Okay I*ll be waiting" she said turning to take a seat on the couch.

"Honey" Rachel called out causing Ross to turn around "Whats this…who needs a job?" she asked confused.


	18. Always comes back to this

Okay so heres the next update, I hope you guys all like this…the whole scenario doesn't end as abruptly as it seems here though, there should be an explanation of feelings about things later on.

Anyway, thanks for taking the time out to review, and please review this one again =)!

* * *

"Okay I*ll be waiting" she said turning to take a seat on the couch.

"Ross?!" Rachel exclaimed causing Ross to turn around "Whats this…who needs a job?" she asked confused.

Ross walked over to her so he was now standing in front of the table "Hm?" he asked trying to act clueless.

Rachel held up the note

Ross tried to scramble, if he could call inside himself right now and hide he would "Wait Rach, wheres Emma?" He asked, truthfully he assumed that she left Emma at Monicas for the night...but he would give anything to stall.

Rachel grinned "I dropped her off at my Moms, she suggested we could use a night alone before the baby comes in a few weeks" she blushed before continuing "You know, with the baby and all...we wont exactly have some time for...us...for a little while"

Ross smiled back at her "Hm, that sounds perfect" He paused "Now let me go and get that movie…"

"wait Ross!" Rachel exclaimed before laughing at his haste "The number?"

'So close' Ross thought to himself "Oh that was" Ross tried to stall again, but nothing came to mind. He didn't know what to do "It was Mark"

It would have been so easy to lie…but he couldn't get the 'Bill' incident out of his mind.

"Oh" Rachel replied as she put the paper back down on the table "Well thanks for the message honey"

Ross smiled uneasily at her, and then started to walk away again until he heard the beeping of buttons being pressed on his phone. "Ah, Rach, what are you doing?" He asked quickly as he spun around

Rachel looked up and stopped dialing "Im calling Mark back"

Ross chuckled "Hm, excuse me…what?"

"Calling him back" Rachel tilted her head as she looked at him

"Uh, no" Ross said as he shook his own head in disbelief.

Rachel put the phone down next to her "Really? Because that's what it looks like im doing" She responded as she started to get annoyed seeing where this was headed.

"Rachel, youre not getting him a job" Ross stated letting out a scoff at the end of his sentence.

Rachel stared at him long and hard. "Excuse me" she coughed out in a stern voice. How dare he tell her what to do "And why not"

Ross shot her a look as if she should have already known "Rachel…this is Mark" Ross began "Hes no good"

Rachel stood up and put her hands in her hair as she began to rub her head "Oh my god…its 1997 again" she cried sarcastically. "Ross this is ridiculous, Mark is my friend…and he needs help" she tried to reason.

"Yeah Rachel, and this is the same Mark that broke us up" Ross snapped

"Ross that's so…so" she began

"What?" he snapped cutting her off

"That's so unfair" she spat out "Mark didn't break us up okay…I wasn't the one who SLEPT with Mark…so I don't know what your problem is" Rachel started to raise her voice now "Ross, God, I love you...but you... you cant tell me what to do…nothing will Change that!"

"Hey!…I thought we weren't going to use that again" Ross replied talking about the Chloe situation, it still stung. He hated that he did that to her, he hated that he hurt her.

Rachel looked down quickly and then back up at him "Yeah, and I thought we weren't going to be jealous over Mark anymore" she threw back, choking back some tears…damn hormones "This is my friend..and my life…and you cant tell me who I can or cant help out"

She couldn't believe they were having this argument…again.

"No Rachel…This is not your life" he shot back causing he to send him a look "This is OUR life…and EMMAS life…okay?"

Rachel shook her head "That's neither here nor there…Whats so wrong with me getting him a job" It wasn't fair, Mark had gotten her jobs before, and she didn't want to look like the terrible person who bailed on him when he was in need as well.

"I just dont like it" he stressed

"Look Ross" Rachel whined "You don't HAVE to like it. Its not like that…and you know what…even if he still did want me…it still doesn't mean hes going to HAVE ME" she stressed placing her hands on her chest, she remembered uttering those words so many years ago…and she couldn't believe that he still didn't get it. She held up her left hand and began to point at her engagement ring "Ross this means that Im with you OKAY…we're getting married…Im not going to marry you…and then leave you for someone else"

Ross just started to shake his head

"Im not CAROL" Rachel yelled speaking the works that she knew they both were thinking. She loved Carol, but she knew that that's where part of Ross's insane paranoia and jealously stemmed from…he was always worried that the woman that he was with was going to leave him for someone else. She understood how he felt, but it was just so aggravating.

"This isn't about that" Ross said throwing his hands up into the air "I just think that hes bad for our relationship…THINK ABOUT IT" he stressed "Rachel, Every time he comes around something bad happens to us…If he hadn't been so interested in you 7 years ago. …Then he wouldn't have monopolized your time like he did…and then I wouldn't have gotten jealous…" Ross tried to let her see where he was coming from "We would have stayed together….And then…almost 7 years later he comes back, and that's what almost gets you to go to Paris" he paused "I just feel like hes constantly trying to take you away from me" he looked down and then added quietly "Im scared"

Rachel looked at the man who she loved so much, she couldn't understand how she could be so concerned about his feelings and so upset with him at the same time..but love will do that to you.

"God Ross this is so much different than before. Its so much different this time around, I mean we're different…cant you…cant you feel that?" Rachel tried to reason with him, as he just stared blankly at her.

"We're different ?" Ross asked

"Of course we're different now Ross, that was like 7 years ago…" Rachel paused "I mean, God Ross…I didn't know how to have a boyfriend and a career…I didn't know how to manage both..I never really had to do that before…and now I do" Rachel shook her head "That's what it was then honey, it wasn't just Mark, you know…I mean…I would never allow myself to get so consumed with work now…and I think you just blame all of that stuff on Mark"

The truth was that was something Rachel had done a lot of reflecting on during the years following their break up…the what went wrong aspect. Sure it was easy to blame it on one thing or another…but the truth was there were so many levels to their demise at the time, and her not knowing how to balance her time was definitely one of them. Before that job it was all about finding the right man and settling down…but once she found her career, she found herself with two loves…not just Ross…but also her work.

Ross understood where she was coming from, but in typical Ross fashion, we wasn't so willing to let the whole Mark thing go " Rachel I still think hes bad news, and Im sorry about that…I don't know that I can never not associate him with breaking us up. I just…" Ross threw his hands up in the air "Rachel, I don't know that I could live with you working with him again…and wondering just what hes thinking…I*ll literally start living my days wondering how hes looking at you…and what he would love to do to you,,..I just, I really don't know that I can accept that" he stressed searching for answers in her blue pools. The thought of them working together again really did disgust him.

Rachel studied him for a while and didn't know what to say. She had so much going through her mind, but yet nothing would come of it.

Then she felt something.

"We- I, we cant do this" Rachel yelled startling Ross.

What was she talking about? They couldn't end this…she couldn't bail again Ross's mind began to race.

Ross stared at her dumbfounded "Ye- Yes we can Rach" he spoke fastly, like his life was flashing before his eyes. They were so close…and things were going so well.. "Im sorry..you can, you can work with him if you want to…o-okay?" He asked, his voice now beginning to shake as he looked at Rachel for any sign of hope "We can do this"

Rachel shook her head, looking upset "No, no Ross…It doesn't matter" she began

Ross who was now panicking enveloped her in a hug "No Rach, Im sorry…Im so sorry…" he replied as he began to stroke the back of her head

He could feel her shaking in his arms.

"ROSS!" Rachel yelled, startling him out of their embrace. "No, its not that…" she paused before placing her hand on his arm "My water broke" she whispered as he pulled away.

Ross looked at her confused "But youre not due for another 3 weeks"

Rachel shrugged "well..we*re having this baby now" she said softly to him letting a small smile escape from her lips.

Ross's heart melted as he took a step towards her again to hug her. As he pulled away he looked her in the eyes and captured her lips for a few moments.

As they pulled away he cupped her face with his hands "I love you…and Im so sorry we just --"

Rachel put her finger to his lips "Shh.." she began cutting him off "Sweetie, its okay..it doesn't matter…none of it matters…this matters" she stressed as she touched his chest right above his heart, as a tear slipped from her eye. "We matter…"

Ross brought his hand down to squeeze her friend hree tightly "Lets go have this baby" he whispered.

Nothing else mattered right now, no problem was big enough to break this.


	19. A real family

Heres the next update guys!! Im not sure if many of you are still reading, but if you are, im literally begging you to please review!! It helps me when im trying to hammer out the remainder of their story.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this one!

* * *

"Hey you" Ross said sweetly as he entered Rachel's hospital room.

An instant smile spread across her face as he walked closer to her, taking a seat next to her on the bed "Hey you" she replied before looking back at their baby cradled in her arms.

"Hows Robbie doing?"

"Wonderful" Rachel replied slightly shaking her head in awe. Birth was an incredible thing, something she would have never imagined would give her such an amazing feeling until she had experienced it a few years ago with Emma.

"Hes so perfect" Ross let out as he softly touched his newborns dark hair.

"I know" Rachel agreed, smile still plastered on her face "This is all so perfect"

Ross smiled at her, as their baby slowly began to shut his eyes "He has your eyes you know.."

"Yeah?" Rachel looked back at him with a grin

"Of course, theyre beautiful" he explained sincerely.

"Well hes ours" Rachel joked.

"Yeah, Our little boy…" Ross trailed off in his mind thinking about all the obstacles they had to overcome to get them where they were today.

And it had turned out just as it was supposed to hadn't it? " A boy and a girl, hopefully a girl first, so Ben wont feel too competitive". Ross smiled to himself, it was too much like destiny.

He studied her like he often did. He couldn't get over how gorgeous she was, never could. Here she was, her hair pulled up, makeup sweated from her face, smiling at their beautiful son. Pure beauty…there was no other way about it.

She turned to him and smiled sweetly, as she caught him staring at her. Things like this still set her heart beating, the way that they were so in love. No matter how much they fought or how conventually incompatible they seemed…their love seemed to out weight anything and everythi8ng that had come their way. She could feel it right now, and couldn't help but feel a sense of competition.

She leaned over and kissed his lips lightly.

"Thank you" Ross spoke softly

"Hm?" Rachel replied slightly confused

"Thanks for just everything" Ross began "Thanks for Robbie, and Emma, and this" He replied as he put his hand on her heart for a moment, causing Rachel to let out a happy sigh .

Ross had been thinking of the Mark incident ever since she had given birth.."Hey um, Rach?" he began nervously "You know, I think you should give Mark that job"

Rachel was shocked. Could he be serious? "Really, well honey-" she began but Ross cut her off

"I just…" he looked down "I want you to know that I do trust you…and us" he cleared his throat before he looked into her blue pools once again "I don't want to keep doing this, you know, and I uh, um, your right…things have changed, and…I don't want to miss this up" he reached out ot put his hand ontop of hers resting around their baby "Youre, I mean, God Rach, youre everything you know?"

At this point Rachel started to cry, she couldn't believe how big he was being right now. Never in a million years would she think that he would be so willing to turn around and tell her she could do this…even if its what she thought he should have done all along.

"I love you so much" Rachel choked out as a tear fell from her eye.

Ross chuckled "Sweetie why are you crying" ….then again she was always crying

Rachel shook her head "Im just so happy" she said laughing "But honey, I was thinking too..and Im not going to get Mark a job with me"

Ross couldn't help by feel relieved, still he tried his best to hid the smile forming across his lips "Why not?"

Rachel let out a shaky breath " Ross, youre right…this isn't just my life, you know? I mean, we're in this together…and if it would bother you that much then, its not fair" Rachel paused before continuing " I mean, you gave up dating for me, while I was pregnant, and we weren't even together then…you gave up being on tv all those years ago, because I needed your help….if you don't want me to work with someone that reminds you of our break up…then.." Rachel trialed off her eyes getting watery again "sweetie…I mean, we cant..this is, I mean this is it" she let out hoping that he would understand what she was trying to say.

Even though she didn't like how he told he she couldn't give Mark the job earlier that day, she saw his point. She of course just didn't like being told what to do. She understood how much it meant to him though, and how much it would have bothered him had she worked with Mark. They knew each other so well at this point, an advantage they didn't have their first real go around, and she knew how Ross would not be able to let Mark working with her go. It wasn't worth risking their relationship and all they had built together.

They needed to really truly leave the past in the past, and Rachel working with Mark, was only bringing that reminder of their demise into the present.

Ross smiled at her sweetly before leaning in to kiss the side of her head "youre incredible…do you know that?" Ross asked seriously as if he expected her to answer him "Sometimes I cant get over the fact that you actually got off the plane…you actually gave up your dream life"

Rachel shook her head feverishly, her eyes still a bit wet from her tears "No, that wasn't my dream life…" she began "This, sweetie, this is my dream life. I mean, look at us…look as how far, weve come, how much we've grown. Honey, I love my career…but I love you more" Rachel looked down at this sleeping baby and then back up at him "And I always have..it just took me a while to sort that all out" she reached over and cupped his cheek with her free hand for a moment "Sweetie, I don't ever want you to think that work was more important than you"

Ross nodded his head "I know " she whispered "We've grown, and that's all that matters now"

"Could we come in?" Sandra Green said as she stuck her head in the door

Rachel lifted her head from Ross's supportive shoulders to smile at her Mom who came in carrying Emma.

"Hey Baby girl!" Rachel exclaimed. He eyes sparkled as she eyed her daughter for the first time many hours

"Mommy!! Daddy!" the two year old cried out eagerly

"Aw Hey princess" Ross said before he got up and took Emma from Mrs. Green. "Thank you so much Mrs Green" he said as he gave her a kiss on the check

"Well of course Ross, she is my only granddaughter you know!" She then looked over at Rachel and the baby in her arms "And hows my grandson?!" She asked before she walked over to Rachels side to look at the new baby boy.

"Aw, well hes a little sleepy" Rachel said laughing softly. "Do you want to hold him?"she asled as he handed off her son to her mother.

"Robbie, meet your grandma Green" Ross beamed as he watched Rachel's mother cradle the baby.

"I have to say, you two do make beautiful children together" Sandra complemented.

Balancing Emma on his hip, Ross looked down at Rachel and lovingly rubbed her shoulder, as the two exchanged sweet glances.

A few moments later Ross walked over to where Sandra was with the baby "Emma, this is your new little brother!" he explained to her daughter.

"Babys cute!" Emma cried out while laughing.

Rachel couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of her. She couldn't stop smiling, so much so she knew he mouth would be sore later. This is how it was supposed to be.

Smile so much it hurts.

About ten or so minutes later Rachel and Sandra were alone. A nurse had come by to bring the baby back to the nursery, and Ross had taken Emma to get some juice and to watch her little brother.

Sandra was sitting in a chair next to Rachels bed, going through some pictures on her camera.

"Isnt this one darling?" Sandra exclaimed, as Rachel leaned over to look at the camera screen at a picture of Emma kissing the top of Robbies head. Sandra had taken a few pictures of the small family just before the baby left.

"So cute" Rachel agreed while nodding her head. Rachel chuckled to herself thinking about the scrapbook her mother would make…as a few weeks before she had told her she wanted to be just like "that Martha Stewart woman". "Ohh I love this!" Rachel exclaimed at the next picture.

She took the camera from her mothers hands and eyed the picture in front of her. She and Ross were both sitting on the bed along side of each other, with Ross's arm wrapped around her waist, his hand cradling the back of Robbies head.. Rachel had been resting her head on his shoulder holding their sleeping boy, as Emma sat in her fathers lap looking over smiling at the baby.

Sandra looked over at her daughters memorized glance and couldn't help but let a small smile escape her own lips.

"You know honey, Im really glad you two got this together" Sandra let out, causing Rachel to take her concentration away from the camera and look at her mother.

"Me too" she replied sincerely "There was a time when I never thought that this would happen" she admitted thinking of their rollercoaster past. So many times the life had appeared to have died within their relationship, only to resurrect months or years later.

"I mean, you have a real family now" Sandra shook her head in amazement "My little girl is all grown up"

Rachel chuckled "I think I*ve been grown up for a long time now…but this…this is all…ah" she let out a content sigh "I mean, this time a year ago…I was single with a baby…and I had an ex boyfriend who I may or may not have been in love with for the past 9 years…and now, God, now everything has come together, you know"

The two sat in silence for a long while, each taking in what Rachel had said. It was true though…the journey of their past year together had really been incredible. From realzing that they were never 'off the table', to Paris…to her getting off the plane…to pregnancy and engagements…and fighting…and making up, everything was such a rollercoaster.

That's the thing about Rollercoaster's though, they're scary but such a thrill at the same time. When the turbulent wild ride is over, you realize how much fun it was, and immediately want to go for round two.

"So big wedding coming up in a few months huh?" Sandra asked with a big grin causing Rachel to smile uncontrollably

"Yeah…and this one is for good…no leaving out the window" Rachel joked

"Hopefully that boyfriend of yours will say the right name at the alter right?" Sandra brought up, causing Rachel to send her a look.

"Well if he says the name he said at the last on that fine" Rachels mind drifted back to Ross's second wedding, the one with Emily…yet another bump in the road. She recalled thinking at the time, that something may come from Ross's name slip…but it was nothing more than a tease.

Of course none of that matter now.

Still Rachel couldn't help but still be pleased that he did say he name…even if it didn't change anything, it validated her at the time. It was both heartbreaking and enlightening…he still thought about her, and she knew it.

"Youre going to make a beautiful bride" Sandra dreamed "You were when we thought you were marrying Barry…and theres something about marrying the man that you love, that just makes a woman look all the more beautiful." she paused "…And you didn't even love Barry. Sweetie, I see the way that you look at Ross, its incredible…I cant even imagine how you must feel about him…after all of this…its just going to be a perfect ending"

Rachel took in what her mother had to say, and was reminded all of those years ago when she was told that Sandra 'married her Barry'. She felt bad for her Mother in the sense that, maybe she never had truly loved…sure she must have loved Leonard on some level, but not in the capacity that Rachel knew she loved Ross.

Rachel wondered silently if anyone had ever really loved her Mother the way that Ross loved one thing to have never really loved…but to never really feel loved, that was even a step worse. It broke her heart to think that her mother may have never felt that.

She knew Ross was in love with her, that much she was sure of. Never before had she felt more loved by a man than with Ross. The way he held her, kissed her..made love to her. The way that he pretended to be interested in fashion, the way he looked at her like she was the only person in any crowded room….hell, even the way they fought were all tell tale signs of their love.

If anything, their intense fighting only was caused by the immense amount of passion they had for one another. Rachel thought back to their first 'I love yous', and the night of the museum benefit, when Ross almost drank the fat.

He would do anything and everything for her/

She was lucky and they were truly blessed. After all of the heartaches over the years, they still found their way back to one another. They were so strong…and they deserved this.

After everything, they deserved to be happy.


End file.
